And Storms May Collide
by Goldberry
Summary: In a time of war and death, two people find love amidst the darkness. With outside forces tearing their world apart, sacrifices must be made, proving that sometimes love can't overcome all obstacles.[1xR,6x9][Multiple Endings]
1. Rumbles in the Distance

Author's Note: Well, hello once again. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Kifujin Taka. I will finish it, never fear, but I wanted to get his out of my head and onto 'paper' as soon as possible. There are too many stories buzzing around me as it is. This is one is going to be slightly different from my usually sappy dramas. This one is a romantic tragedy. Which means, you guessed it, there is going to be lots and lots of angst! (And perhaps death, so be prepared.) In case you are thinking this sounds slightly like KT, think again. KT is going to have a wonderfully happy ending, this one…well…you'll just have to wait and see. My main goal with this fic is to write a genre I don't usually write in and to expand my horizons. If you don't get teary-eyed at least once during this story, then I have failed my mission. I'll try not to leave you sobbing on the floor but do ready yourself for some emotional turmoil. I hope you enjoy this story and please feel free to leave me any comments. Thanks! *hugs*   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, only my own imagination.   
  
  
  
  
  
FYI: This is set in a different world, time, space, universe, etc. Though I do use the Sanq Kingdom as the name of Relena's homeland. I'm pretty sure nothing else will be the same, though.   
  
  
  
Dedicated to FierySable who has always been so supportive of my work. She is a wonderful, talented author and a kind person and you should all go read her fics! Go on, flock to them! tee hee! Here's another AU for ya, Sable, and I'll put in some sap just for you! *hugs*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And Storms May Collide  
Chapter One: Rumbles in the Distance  
  
  
  
  
I was always the quiet one.  
  
  
  
  
  
We all had our stations to fulfill, our roles to play, but mine was always the shy, boyish child that could capture the hearts of ladies with only a single glance of my sea-green eyes framed by locks of platinum blonde hair. The others said I had a youthful quality about myself, an innocence if you will, that made people trust me, believe me when they had no other reason to. I could see it in their eyes, this willingness to trust me. A desire to find freshness in a world that had long since become dark and bleak.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I would sit there, my violin tucked safely under my chin, dripping pure notes from the strings like golden honey, and they would crowd around us, their eyes pleading for a chance to forget, to be lost within our music and never return from the blissfully ignorant illusion we offered them. It was always the same.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Their eyes were always the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not so foolish as to believe that it was our music they wanted, though it did help our allure. No, we were all good-looking, talented, young men and every woman's husband was off fighting in the war, every maid's crush disappeared into the shadows that inhabited the nearby countries. It made for a very difficult time, especially since we had to pretend to be available to keep our audiences. If we did not even attempt to act interested in the ladies that eventually stated their desires, we would have been wandering the streets, begging for coin. Unhappy patrons do not support starving actors.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
All except Heero, of course.   
  
  
  
  
  
No matter how cold and frigid he acted towards our 'virtuous' audience, the ladies always wanted him. He had this dark, dangerous aura that whispered of mysteries to be revealed. A thing the ladies squealed over behind their lacy fans. He would give them that famous blue-eyed glare of his and we would be propping their fainted bodies up off the floor. Not that he ever cared. He cared for no one, nothing. Perhaps he did have some small concern for us, but that was all. Life held no meaning for him. He would stand before us and sing with the voice of the breaking tides, rumbling like thunder in the distance, and then come back as unchanged as ever. It was his voice that hypnotized, his eyes that turned everything that looked at him to stone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There were a few time when this got him into trouble. Specifically when a jilted lady made up some attempted rape story to her husband, who then marched down to our concert hall, preparing to display his manliness by flattening Heero's face. Not that that ever happened. Heero would let the 'dishonored' woman's husband rant and rave at him for a few moments, before quietly dispatching the poor soul with a swift punch to the stomach and walking silently away as if the whole thing had never happened. The husband would conclude that he had taught the peasant singer some manners and limp back to his wife, stating that he had taken care of the ruffian with much exaggerating and prolonging of the tale. Heero made no mention of these incidents, drawing his silence around him like a physical cloak. He was our soloist, our main actor, and so entitled to do or not to do whatever he wanted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As I look back on it now, I can see he was waiting for something. Waiting for the world to show him why he had been born, the purpose for his life. We were all waiting, really. With never an end to the performances and songs that filled our minds everyday. The life of a traveling musician was not grand, and we knew Heero had been born for great things. He carried himself with a quiet self-confidence that spoke of noble blood, though he insisted that he was peasant. Even his dark looks seemed to speak of something other than the ordinary. He had a destiny before him that none of us could know, and I think, if I had know it back them, I would not have stopped him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We all must live at least once.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's what Duo used to say, anyway. I can still remember him standing upon the stage in the concert hall, long braid draped over his shoulder, violet eyes twinkling with mirth, one hand extended in a grand gesture, and saying…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We all must live once, and love once, before we've truly lived at all. That is the moral of our story, ladies and gentleman. I hope you have enjoyed the evening. Thank you, thank you!" Duo bowed, his braid brushing the floor as rose petals were flung onto the stage and the audience clapped their approval of the ending. The red velvet curtain drifted gracefully closed before him, the folds swinging together at the last moment as the crowd got to their feet in rustles of silk and lace. In the orchestra pit, Quatre rested his violin against his knees in order to brush beads of sweat from his forehead. The performance had been one of their best, as opening nights usually were, when the adrenaline and excitement were high and the largest crowds came to pay them tribute. A row ahead of him, Trowa gathered his sheet music, having already tucked his flute back in its leather casing. As other musicians moved restlessly, the curtains opened again for role call, revealing Wufei, the stage manager, standing off to the side, his obsidian eyes on the stage. He began to call character names and the actors who portrayed them, slowly working up to the main cast. Scattered applause rippled throughout the theater but most of the patrons were breathlessly awaiting the stars they had come to see.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Catherine Bloom as Tarith Silversong."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The husky-voice actress curtsied prettily, her silver eyes flashing, her red curls framing her face perfectly. The men gave her catcalls, her flute-playing lover offered only a smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei raised his voice. "And Heero Yuy as Justin Caladrun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The applause was deafening, but Heero coolly bowed as he always did, dark hair falling into midnight blue eyes. He then linked hands with Catherine and they took another bow to the pinging of gold coins hitting the stage. The curtains drew closed for the last time and the clapping eventually died out as everyone filed out for the reception on the lawn. No one wanted to miss personally meeting Heero Yuy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did they know that he rarely attended the receptions.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stretching tiredly, Quatre stood from his chair and gathered his instrument, falling in beside Trowa as they made their way backstage to congratulate their friends in another wonderful performance. They had to make way for the crew who were making sure everything was readied for the next night's show, their tempers short after a long night. Dorothy was the first to notice them though she was in a semi-heated conversation with an actress who thought her costume was too big. Quatre watched with a faint smile as she interrupted the girl and coldly told her that if her dress were any tighter she'd die from suffocation and that if she didn't like it she could go naked for all she cared. Trowa coughed politely as the embarrassed actress stormed by and Dorothy came to stand before them, a small smile on her lips.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, how did they look?" It was her usual question. She took all of her costumes seriously. They all embodied a certain part of her own personality.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They were great." Quatre answered with a smile. It was his usual answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dorothy nodded. She expected nothing less. "Wufei wants to see us after we've made the rounds. Sounds serious."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre frowned and would have replied but Catherine came running over, cheerful after her first performance of "Gone Before Sunrise". She slipped her arm through Trowa's, a smile on her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was it good?" She breathed, looking at Quatre and Dorothy. She already knew what Trowa would say. "Could you hear me perfectly?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were wonderful." Quatre said warmly, and Dorothy echoed him. Catherine beamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why thank you!" Duo grinned as he appeared from the stage, making a flourishing bow. "I know I'm great but it never hurts to hear it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Catherine punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Though I hate to admit it, your death scene was very convincing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course! I'm not the God of Death Scenes for nothing." He winked. "Where's Heero? It's time for us to go shake some hands and eye the ladies!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's probably disappeared into the shadows already." Trowa said, speaking up for the first time. "You know he hates mingling."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, we'd better find him. Wufei wants to see us after the rounds." Quatre said, looking over his shoulder. "Which we had better get started on or the guests will get anxious."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Quat-man." Duo said, looping an arm around his friends' shoulders as their small group started towards the reception, except for Dorothy who was too immersed in her costumes. "The girls love it when you make a great entrance."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, those were times of laughter…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We were free then, living carelessly from day to day. We were happy being together. The theater was our life and it brought out the best in us, whether we were musician or actor or crew. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to go back to those days of naiveté. Would the hours seem richer with the knowledge that those few days would be the calmest of our lives?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I only know that when Wufei told us of the Sanq Kingdom, our lives changed forever…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" Duo exclaimed, his violet eyes wide with shock. "You can't be serious!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole cast and orchestra were gathered in the empty theater, most of them drunk from the festivities earlier. Wufei had gathered them together for a short meeting, saying he had an important announcement to make. Even Heero had shown up, leaning against the stage wall, arms crossed over his chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What part of my expression makes you think I'm kidding, Maxwell?" Black eyes glared at him with no glint of emotion. Duo put an arm behind his head and scratched his neck.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, no part really…But you can't be serious! You're talking about breaking up the act!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Murmurs spread throughout the artists present and there was some restless shifting before Wufei cleared his throat loudly, bringing attention back to himself. "I'm not breaking up the act. Count Darlian has asked that we perform at the Rosedawn Theater in Sanq on the eve of his daughter's birthday. As you all know, Darlian has been a patron of our group since the beginning and it would be in all of our best interests to go before he decides to take his business elsewhere. We would perform at Rosedawn in a week and then return here to finish up the season." He paused, his eyes scanning worried faces, stopping on the disinterested face of Heero Yuy. "What do you say, Yuy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to gaze at the lead actor, realizing that it was up to him if they would go or not. Without him, the play would be nonexistant, there would be no purpose to it if he refused to go.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Without raising his head, Heero spoke clearly, the walls reverbrating with the power of his voice. "We go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei nodded sharply as everyone relaxed, some even laughing to lighten the tension. Quatre sank down into his seat with a sigh, drawing an amused look from Dorothy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then we go." Wufei said, taking control once again. "We need to start working up an approiate one-act for Dorlain's daughter. From what I hear she has a fair voice and the Count would be pleased if she had some minor role. Quatre, Trowa, get to work on a song for her." The two musicians nodded. "Duo, get to work on the story." Duo saluted jauntily and Wufei narrowed his eyes at the braided man. "And keep it clean, Maxwell. I don't want an offended Count on my hands."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"The rest of you, start packing. We leave for Sanq tomorrow night."  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was such a grand idea then, heading off towards the beautiful Sanq Kingdom to perform for a Count. How could I know that we had agreed to plunge ourselves into the middle of a silent war that would tear us apart?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
How could I know that we had agreed to walk straight into hell?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Well, interesting? I hope so. One thing I wanted to explain is how this story is going to be written. Basically, it is going to be told by a narrator who is having a series of flashbacks. In case it wasn't clear, the narrator is Quatre. Whenever you see these four stars   
  
* * * *   
  
it either means a flashback from present to past which is easy to identify since it goes from 1st person to 3rd. Or it is a change of scene. (ex. the theater to Relena's kingdom) In which case the POV will stay the same. Got it? If not, don't worry, you'll get used to it. I hope you liked this first part. The fic is going to have some 'Moulin Rouge' influences since I went to see the movie 4 times and I can't help but be influenced (ewan mcgregor is so cute!), but it will definitely still be original. Hope you liked!  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! *hugs*   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Smudge on the Horizon

And Storms May Collide  
Chapter 2: Smudge on the Horizon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come away from the window, Relena. You'll catch ill."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ignoring her foster father for the moment, Relena let the wind wash through her honey gold hair and lightly caress her skin. It was spring outside, although it was winter in the castle, and the sun felt good on her face, erasing the burdens from her heart for a few moments. Beyond the rim of the window lay a world of green and blues that beckoned to her pleadingly, whispering of joy to be found within its embrace. When finally she did turn away from the tantalizing view, she saw only gray and black.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Folding her hands peacefully in front of the cream and gold layers of her gown, she played the dutiful daughter and came gracefully to her seat across from the Count Darlian. She sat in one smooth motion inherited from her dead mother and cast her silver blue gaze to the floor like a proper princess should. She had long ago learned the rules of her station, and what happened when she broke them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her foster father shifted in the following silence, lifting his gray head to study her. She let him, used to long silences, mentally wishing for freedom for this room and situation. Oh to be free again...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The prince is coming in two days."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He said nothing but that statement, and yet the air grew chill and she shuddered slightly. The emotions she had been keeping hidden for the last few days rose up suddenly, threatening to send her into tears, but she squashed them down again quickly. She could not cry yet, not yet. He would not care if she did anyway.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I await his coming, my lord," she answered, in the silken voice some likened unto a siren's. It was her voice that had first attracted the prince.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her father's gray eyes found hers. "His army has invaded the northwest borders of Sanq, though he has agreed to halt in order to hear our plea. He holds your brother in trust against any action we might take against him, so the only way to get to him is through you, my dear. You remember the plan?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, her fingers trembling in her lap. "I remember."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And?" His voice had grown gruff.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her heart wilted in her chest even as she spoke the words, "I will make him love me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Her father suddenly smiled gently. "It will be all right, songbird. Once you have the prince, Millardo will be safe and so will the kingdom. You will have saved us all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She could only bow her head as he stood and passed her by, his mind already on the accounts and figures that filled his mind daily. She was only a means to an end, a tool to be used when and where he said. Not that it really mattered, she would do anything to get her brother back. Even sell her heart to a murdering war prince who wanted nothing but more power. Once he had hers, would it be enough? Or would he destroy her kingdom anyway? He was known for his harsh tactics and men spoke that he had no weakness. Except, perhaps, for her. Her father had let the word travel of her rare beauty and exquisite voice. The prince loved beautiful things and so he desired another trinket for his collection. So perhaps, with her looks and music, she might buy her brother's freedom and save her people. A martyr for peace itself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My lady?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena looked up slowly to meet the smoky blue gaze of her handmaiden, Hilde, who lingered hesitantly in the door. The princess gave her a small smile. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The acting troupe is arriving, Relena. Should I direct them to their rooms?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She had almost forgotten about them. Another amusement to seduce the prince.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, please, and tell them to prepare for the banquet tonight. Father wants to meet them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, my lady." Hilde curtsied and smiled quickly, before vanishing soundlessly behind the frame of the door. Once again, Relena's focus shifted to the window, and the glorious world that lay outside.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
In two days time, the sun would cease to rise for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
We knew nothing of all this, of course. It would be only later that we discovered the hidden plots that resided in the Sanq palace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
We had traveled for two days to reach the capital, New Port City, that glistened near the ocean like a pearl and the caravan was growing tired as the palace's domes and spires reached our awed eyes. Its beauty was breathtaking and I could feel inspiration grow within me. Surely anyone who lived in such a place must be touched by its radiance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did I know that I had it backwards. It was Relena that allowed everything to shine...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo whistled softly, his violet eyes gleaming as he took in the wealth of the waiting room they were in. It was one of the more simple rooms but it was bedecked with trinkets of the rich. Polished wood tables and gilded chairs, cushions scattered here and there. The air smelled of the sea and flowers, and the atmosphere was one of calm serenity. It was beautiful.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This place is something else." The actor commented, running a finger over a silvered mirror. "I wouldn't mind being a count if it meant all this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's like a dream," Catherine whispered, twirling in the middle of the room. "I wonder what the theater looks like? It must be grand."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre sat back in one of the plush chairs, his mind full of music. "And Darlian's daughter? I wonder what she's like?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei shifted as if to comment when a lady entered the room, dressed in a gown of blue, gray, and silver. She smiled slightly upon seeing them and brushed errant locks of dark hair from her eyes as she greeted them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Sanq Palace. I am Hilde, handmaiden to Princess Relena. My mistress wishes for you to be comfortable while your are here, and so, if I may, I would like to show you to your rooms."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo's mouth had dropped open during the girl's speech and he had a sort of listless look about him as everyone gathered what things they had brought and prepared to follow the little handmaiden. Even Heero moved at her words, straightening out of his casual lean against the wall and hefting his pack. Finally, upon seeing that Duo had become moonstruck, Trowa jabbed him in the side to bring him back to his senses.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When will we be seeing the Count?" Wufei asked, as they climbed stairs to the upper level. "I would like to speak to him about our arrangement." Hilde nodded, understandingly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He will be present at dinner this evening, along with Miss Relena. I'm sure you can work out everything then." She stopped suddenly and motioned to the rooms on either side of her. "This hallway is yours alone, as we didn't know exactly how many to expect. If you need anything please feel free to ask. Rosedawn Theater is north of here, anyone can give you directions if you would like to have a look before the first rehearsal." She curtsied again. "Enjoy your stay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she walked past him, Duo caught her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "Thanks for your help, gracious lady."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa coughed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your welcome." Hilde replied, blushing. She stepped past him and hurried down the hall, with Duo watching her go, a grin on his face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watch it, Maxwell." Wufei snapped.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am watching it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre choked and Heero favored the braided one with his death glare. "Enough, Duo. We're here on business."  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo turned back to the others, pouting. "Slavedrivers."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As it turned out, dinner was a very quiet affair, considering that neither Heero nor Relena appeared. Even the pretty Hilde was absent, breaking poor Duo's heart. Wufei and the Count made the appropriate gestures, launching into a discussion of wages and budgets, while the rest of us could only wonder where the lead actor had disappeared to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rosedawn Theatre.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had always been her favorite place, even as a child. The polished floorboards, the heavy velvet curtains, the smell of wood and imaginative energy. She had always been at home there, much more so than the bleak Sanq Palace, with its imprisoning walls. Here she could be free, even if only for a short time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She could forget here...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please be careful, Relena. It is dangerous for us to be here after dark." Hilde whispered softly, closing the theater doors securely. Relena smiled brightly at her friend and handmaiden.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Hilde. I don't plan to stay long," she answered, moving fluidly down the middle aisle, making her way towards the stage. Hilde followed her for a moment before taking up watch in the back row, something she had done for as long as she could remember.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The theater was dark except for the soft stage lights that had been turned on for the rehearsal the next day. It would be the last night that the theater would be empty and Relena wanted to make the best of it. She climbed slowly up the side steps, lifting the hem of her white-gold gown, her eyes on center stage. Once there she reached up and let the pins out of her hair, honey gold locks cascading around her face, the pins hitting the floor like jewels.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here she could be free...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Curtsying to Hilde, who smiled, she stepped forward, and began to sing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crystal notes filled the theater like dewdrops on soft pink petals, drifting from the petite frame of a princess who was still very innocent of the world. She sang with no restraint, letting her voice echo back to her, whispers of the emotions she kept in all day. She whirled on the stage, her dress flaring as she danced to the cadence of her own heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In her seat, Hilde watched with tearful eyes, one hand over her mouth in a gesture of timeless sympathy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena sang for some time, losing herself in the music as she always did, continuing to dance alone in some mystical ballet. It was only when Hilde gave a half-cry of alarm that she came back in time to find herself looking into a pair of very, very dark blue eyes framed by hair the color of rich earth. His gaze froze her where she stood, her skirts twisting around her ankles. Time stopped as they exchanged glances, Relena's last note lingering in the air between them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he offered his hand...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...and she took it without hesitation.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He led her in a dance across the stage floor, movement so graceful Hilde didn't know whether to be worried or entranced. They flowed together like one being and then re-emerged, one dark, one light. Relena's voice curled around them as if she were casting a spell, and soon hers was joined with a deep tenor that sent tingles up her spine and cast shadows in the light. They sang and danced to a song that had never before existed, and now only existed in that moment, for that night. When finally their voices drew to a close, Relena let herself be drawn nearer to the mysterious singer, silver blue eyes meeting cobalt. She was slowly turned into his arms as the music quieted, and their movement stopped, leaving only their gazes entwined as they stood, breathing heavily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the loose circle of his strong arms, Relena could barely pull her thoughts together, his gaze was so hypnotizing. Who was this man? And why had she felt so safe dancing with him? She had no time to answer her questions for he suddenly released her, letting his hands fall to his sides.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be here," he said, his voice flat and cold, a far cry from the depth she had heard in his singing. There was no emotion in his gaze. "It's not safe for a lady after dark."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My lady." It was Hilde.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She glanced at her friend before turning back towards the stranger, only to find him gone, vanished back into the shadows from whence he came. For a moment she was disoriented. Had he even really been there? Perhaps she had only been dancing with a dream, a vision...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My lady, please. Your father will be asking of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm coming," Relena replied, absently, her eyes still on the stage as she went to join her friend. Hilde hurriedly threw a cloak around her, saying nothing about what had happened, which only confused Relena further.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What a very odd night...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero watched as the sun-haired woman disappeared with her lady-in-waiting outside the theater doors, gone into the night. He had been there when she came in, getting used to the new stage. Not knowing why, but feeling like he was going to witness something secret, he had stepped back into the darkness, watching as the beautiful singer had let down her hair and proceed to sing with the voice of an angel. He did not know why a lady of her obvious station would come to a theater to sing, but he did not question it. Instead he went to center stage and picked up one of the pearl tipped pins that had fallen from her hair and slipped it into his pocket, a strange feeling in his chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been instinct that had led him to dance with her, some force that had made him join his voice with hers. She had been so light in his arms, so graceful, and her song...  
It had erased the barriers around his heart with the first note. Never had he felt that way before.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, he doused the theater lights and headed back to the palace, trying to forget the woman who had, for a moment, made him feel alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you see him, Hilde? He sang with all the strength of the sea." Relena said excitedly, as Hilde fluttered around her, trying to make it look as if she hadn't been out on the streets.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I saw him," Hilde said, wryly, straightening her friend's gown. "I cannot believe you danced with him like that. You don't even know him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that so important?" She smiled, suddenly, "The whole night was wonderful! I've never felt so free!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you'd better stay away from rehearsals or he'll never get anything done."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena frowned, "Rehearsals? What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde glanced up. "Why, don't you know? He's an-" She suddenly cut off as her smoky blue eyes focused on something behind Relena, her face draining of color. Stiffening, the princess followed her friend's gaze to find her father standing in the door, his face angry and set.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are dismissed, Hilde," he said, his voice so quiet it made Relena tremble in spite of herself. Her maid curtsied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde bowed her head and left quietly, knowing there was nothing she could do. Relena stood stiffly as her foster father came to stand before her, rage clear in his eyes. There were a few deathly silent seconds before he clenched his fist around her long hair, causing tears to spring to her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at you." He growled, "Your hair down, your cheeks flushed. You missed dinner. Where have you been, Relena? Out on the streets? With a man?" With each word he took a step forward, causing her to back up, her head jerking as he released her hair.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father, I wasn't-" His slap sent her to the floor, a puddle of white and gold.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to hear any lies from you." He grated, looming over her as she looked up at him tearfully. "The prince is coming, Relena, and I will not have you parading yourself all over town like a whore. Do you want to get your brother killed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears welled in blue eyes. "No, father."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then fix yourself up. It's time you took your place in the world."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door slammed shut.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A very lonely little girl curled up on the floor and cried herself to sleep.   
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
*sniff* stupid count... *sniffle* anyway, was it good? Bad? Ugly? Something inbetween? Any tears yet? I hope the dancing scene was moving, I had it all planned out in my head but I don't know if I could get the emotion across. Hmmmm, hope it turned out all right. Still working on KT, the next chapter will be out soon, I'm just too engrossed in this one to stop the flow just yet! *wink* cya!  
  
PS. These chapters will come out really fast, keep a watch!  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Please review and I'll love ya forever! Tee hee  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Breath of Wind

Author's Notes: Well, these chapters are rolling aren't they? Big thankyou to everyone who has reviewed thus far.   
  
  
  
  
  
And Storms May Collide  
Chapter Three: A Breath of Wind  
  
  
  
  
  
The first day of rehearsal at Rosedawn began like any other rehearsal...  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
"Dorothy, this costume is still too big..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Has anyone seen my script? I thought for sure..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...don't know how it happened. The string just snapped..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop with the glaring, Yuy, and get your..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...hear about your costume one more time, I'm going to..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's on the table, I think...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...sure you didn't tighten it too much..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hn..."  
  
  
  
  
  
The many sounds of bustling actors and musicians filled the theater, giving it life again. Tuning notes and memorized lines were flung over the air to echo back again, creating an atmosphere of high energy. The stage had been set to the specific directions of Duo who had a rough outline of the play they would perform for the Count. He had not slept the night before in order to finish it for rehearsal time, and his usually bright violet eyes were dull as he flopped down into an audience seat next to Quatre.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remind me never to write another masterpiece, Quat-man," he said, rubbing his temples as he leaned back in his seat. Quatre smiled, never taking his eyes off the sheets of staff paper in front of him, writing musical notes in his precise hand.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you put in a role for Darlian's daughter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo nodded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Yeah, some fleeting minor character that saves the lead female role from being discovered in a tryst with her lover. A brief moment of applause and everyone will be happy."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre nodded and scribbled a few words on his paper. "Have you heard her sing yet? I'm trying to write a song for her and I can't finish it unless I know her range."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, actually I haven't met her at all. I saw Hilde, though, and she said she would be here today to learn her part."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the first time, Quatre looked up from his work. "Hilde? You're already on a first name basis?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo grinned, his eyes still closed. "Work fast, don't I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo, you're going to get yourself in trouble. Ladies like her don't mix with actors. We are desirable only because we are so far below them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo cracked one eye. "You worry too much. Besides, we haven't done anything more than exchange a few words in the hallways. She is after all, only a handmaiden."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed and felt the need to rub his own temples. "Duo, a handmaiden to a count's daughter might very well be a noble in her own right. Peasant hands do not touch a lady's things."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? So she's loaded as well as beautiful..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre groaned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master Duo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Both men jumped sky high, blushes staining their cheeks as they turned to meet the amused gaze of an exquisite, golden-haired woman who smiled at them as if she knew exactly what they had been talking about. She wore a lavender and silver dress that made her sky blue eyes swirl with violet tones, her bearing one of a lady. Behind her stood Hilde, looking slightly confused at their red faces.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo and Quatre stood immediately.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My lady, you must be the daughter of Count Darlian that we have heard so much about. Welcome to the theater." Duo said, kissing the back of her hand. "This is the composer, Quatre Winner, and I am the writer of our little production."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena nodded politely. "And I am Relena." She paused to make way for a crew member carrying a set of chairs. "I know you're busy, Master Duo, so I won't take much of your time, but Hilde said I should come down and talk to me about my role."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course," he said, managing not to wink at Hilde. "But please, just call me Duo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena's answering smile was breathtaking. "Only if you call me Relena."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Done. Now, if you don't mind, our talented composer here needs to hear the range of your voice. Would you mind singing a few notes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena glanced around nervously at the many people hurrying about their tasks. "I...I suppose so, but I've never sung in front of a lot of people before."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo smiled soothingly, content in the knowledge that she couldn't be that great a singer. "Just a few notes." Quatre lifted his pen.   
  
  
  
  
  
Relena nodded. "All right." She took a breath.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her first note brought everyone in the theater to a standstill.   
  
  
  
  
Her second broke his heart.   
  
  
  
  
Her third brought Heero Yuy to the edge of the stage.   
  
  
  
  
When she was done, she simply closed her mouth and waited patiently for approval, of which Quatre was almost too stunned by the beauty of her tone to give, though he did after Duo got over his own shock and nudged him in the ribs. It had never occurred to them that Relena Darlian would be talented as well as gorgeous. She was a dream come true to any playwright.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo leaned over and whispered near Quatre's ear. "I think we need to rewrite the play."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had just found their lead actress.  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
And that was how Relena Darlian joined our acting troupe.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment I heard her voice I knew she was special, especially if she could spark Heero Yuy's interest. Of course, Relena had no idea who Heero was, only that she had danced with a beautiful, dark man on an empty stage. Heero Yuy didn't exist for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
At least, not yet...  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't see what the problem is, Heero. She's beautiful, her voice is to die for, and she's willing. Don't tell me you're going to have a problem working with her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero shook his head as he paced across the right wing balcony of the theater, the stage still bustling with people below him. After seeing the woman he had danced with show up at the theater and announce herself as Darlian's daughter, he had become restless, a growing feeling that something big was going to happen urging him to talk to Duo, who sat in a chair not far away, watching his friend with confused eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't understand. What is the problem then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero stopped pacing long enough to look down at the stage as Catherine laughed at something Relena had said. The lady was sitting at the edge of the stage, the light caught in her gold locks, her face animated as she spoke. Already everyone had accepted her as one of them, a fellow artisan, a trusted friend. She just had an aura that spoke of innocence and peace, drawing everyone within reach of her light.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He could feel her now. The whisper of her breath across his skin as she sang, the weight of her hand on his shoulder, the feel of her waist under his fingers as they danced alone in the darkness. Though he hated to admit it, even to himself, she had captivated him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She made him feel too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Her father," he said, abruptly, his eyes still on Relena. "The Count will never agree to this. A lady working in a theater? It's unheard of."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo rose from his seat and came to stand beside him, his violet gaze taking in the familiar workings what made up his life. "You're not really worried about the Count, are you, Heero? There's something about her that touches you, and you're afraid..."   
  
  
  
  
  
Heero glared at him coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo sighed. "What if I told you I could get Wufei to handle the Count and Relena could do this. Would that satisfy you?" At Heero's curt nod he continued, "It's going to work, Heero. This will be the best performance of our lives." He started to leave, only to look back at the silent actor one more time. "Let yourself feel, Heero. Perhaps she can heal even you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When he had gone, Heero leaned against the railing of the balcony, dark locks falling into his eyes as he looked down on the woman that confused him to the core. She must have felt his gaze for she looked up and their eyes locked, the same intense sharing of looks he had felt that first night. For a moment he was drowning in a blue-violet sea but then her face paled as Catherine followed her gaze and said his name.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's Heero Yuy, our lead actor..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena tore her gaze away first, shocked upon realizing the man that had made her feel so free was an actor her father had hired. Heero closed his own eyes briefly, steeling himself. There was no more hiding.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was time to face the music.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
Duo cleared his throat.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, me and Quatre worked up a basis for the story since we've had to rework everything. Here's the call list.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The generous Catherine Bloom will be playing the evil and sinister Malontha Renn who tires to seduce the hero with her wild ways."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Catherine bowed and blushed to catcalls from the crowd that had gathered to hear Duo's speech.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Next is, of course, myself as righteous and undeniably charming, Jason Neander. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Applause broke out and he bowed, winking charmingly at Hilde who blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And then there is the pain-in-the-ass Heero Yuy as Rafe Nightsword, the hero."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughs greeted this proclamation, all of which Heero ignored.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And last, but not least, our beautiful new songbird, Relena Darlian, as Cira Renn, the virtuous sister of the evil Malontha."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This time everyone clapped and cheered, including every male who whistled at the smiling lady. Relena's acting talent had yet to be proven but she had already won the hearts of everyone at the theater with her charm. The rest would be easy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The first scene we're going to rehearse is Act I, Scene 3. Have it worked up for tonight." Quatre said, shuffling music pieces in his hands. "Relena, you and I will practice your songs tomorrow morning." The musician just nodded at Heero, knowing the actor only had to glance once at a page before he had it memorized, pitch perfect. "For now, you're dismissed to learn your parts. Meet back here tonight after dinner and we'll get started."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Conversation sprung up again as everyone stood and prepared to leave, scripts in hand. Heero disappeared in the crowd at once, with Relena shooting him a pensive glance that Quatre didn't miss. The musician did not contemplate it though, he was too focused on all the work that had to be done.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tonight would be the start of everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Lucretzia Noin walked silently in the dimly lit bedchamber, taking extra care to the close the door without a sound. Candles flickered on the walls, casting deep shadows in the corners and masking the man who lay stretched out on the bed, a silver lined blanket over his tossing form. Lucretzia, who preferred to be called Noin, went to his bedside with the lightest of steps, her dark eyes taking in the sweat on the man's face and the restless movements of his body. He was having a nightmare.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed, arranging her skirts to cover her calves, before reaching over to place a cool hand on his forehead, whispering his name gently to the darkness. He awoke with a jerk, his hand coming up automatically to curl around her wrist, startled. His ice blue eyes meet hers and she smiled softly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were dreaming. It's over now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded, a silver lock of hair falling into his eyes as he released her arm. She let her palm rest on his forehead, checking his fever. It was lessening with every hour, the wound in his side healing as his body rested. He would be completely healthy in a few days.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days...  
  
  
  
...and then her brother would use him as a bargaining piece in a war she no longer believed in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, caging her thoughts carefully behind her eyes. She could not burden him with her emotions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Better," he replied, a hand fluttering over the stab wound below his ribs. "It burns less." His eyes flashed for a moment. "Where are we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She did not falter. She could never hide anything from him. "In a village called Bonwark. We will reach your capital in a day's time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes moved away from hers to the ceiling, concentrating on his thoughts. She sat quietly, waiting for him to come back to her. When he did, she met his gaze with determination.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will stop Henry from going to your sister."   
  
  
  
  
There.   
  
  
  
  
She had said it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Concern filled his eyes and he struggled to sit up. "No, Noin, you can't..." Pain made him grunt and she pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to lie back again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have told me that Henry has fallen in love with her and that she would do anything to save you. Henry will use that to get her to stay with him. I know how he is. He loves his power." Her voice lowered. "I will stop him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He shifted, his eyes holding hers intensely. "I can't let you do that, Noin. He's your brother..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes drew hard for a moment, a hidden strength coming to the surface, before she softened, realizing he was only worried for her. "I'll be all right, Zechs." She had long since learned he preferred his nickname to his real one. "Besides, I cannot allow him to have your sister. There must be a way I can convince him to leave your kingdom alone." She bowed her head, a strand of dark hair falling into her eyes. "It's the least I can do. After all, it was my brother who put that hole in your side."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling slightly, Zechs lifted a hand and tucked the lock of hair safely back behind her ear, his fingers soft against her cheek. "Thank you, Noin, but I cannot risk you. I will not pit you against your brother for my own purposes. We must hope that this wound heals enough for me to walk by tomorrow night. I will be the one to stop this madness."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her voice was a whisper. "He will kill you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then I will die in service of my kingdom."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She said nothing, having nothing to say in the face of such devotion. In the past few weeks since his capture she had come to know him very well, listening to him speak of his country and family with warm feelings in her heart. She had never had a close bond with her brother, and now she realized Henry had to be stopped before he destroyed a pacifist nation and the ideals Zechs held so close to his heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Noin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up into his handsome face, feeling her heart thump within her chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Noin, you must be careful. If Henry discovered that..." She shushed him with a finger to his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I won't leave your side." She blushed suddenly, wondering at the rush of feelings they had both felt the moment they had seen each other. It had all happened so fast, but she would not desert him now, no matter what he said. "I will stay with you until the end, no matter what happens."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This time he didn't argue with her. "Thank you, Noin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled and stood, her skirts rustling in the smoky light. "Rest now. I will come to you when we reach the Sanq Palace."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded and she left his room, closing the door behind her. Once it was closed she leaned back against it, her falling to obscure her expression.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Zechs, but I can't let my brother get away with this. I will stop him no matter what it takes. Forgive me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stayed next to his door for a long time, separated from the man she was falling in love with by a few inches of wood, though soon there would be a chasm between them that nothing would be able to cross.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not even love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
dun dun dun...the plot thickens. Tee hee. I'm having so much fun writing this story, I hope you are enjoying it. More fluff coming up next time as well as heart-wrenching angst *grins evilly* MWHAHAAHHHAAA. ...that felt good!! Only 3 more months till I'm twenty! I'm sure you don't care but I thought I would include you all in my wonderfully eventful life. Too bad it isn't twenty-one. At least I'll be out of the 'teen' stage. *sigh* Now if only I was a little taller...le sigh, oh well. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Cya next time!  
  
*hugs*   
  
please review...  



	4. Light Fades

And Storms May Collide  
Chapter Four: Light Fades  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The stage darkened, leaving a dim halo of light around Relena as she stood center stage, her blue eyes cast out over the audience seating and the scattered actors that sat there, awaiting their scenes. A melancholy look spread over her pretty features and as the music drifted softly around her, she began to sing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?  
  
  
  
  
  
From his seat in the front row, Heero watched sorrow sweep over her face as she wove her magic over everyone listening, making them feel the hopelessness and loneliness of her life. She was so good at displaying her emotions, he almost wondered if they weren't real.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why live life from dream to dream  
and dread the day when dreaming ends?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The music began to build as Relena ascended onto the makeshift platform the technical crew was still working on, her eyes on some distant point in the back of the theater. Throwing her arms back as if embracing the world she sang with every fiber of her being, the force of her voice drawing tears from the sensitive Hilde who knew more than most, how much the song related to Relena.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her highest note hung in all their hearts, a fragile wish. Relena bowed her head, the weight of the words bringing the song to a close.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
and dread the day when dreaming ends?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She slowly sank down upon the padded bench on the platform, the lavender layers of her dress rustling with her movements.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day I'll fly away  
Fly...fly...away...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lights darkened and Relena's eyes closed as the stage went black. There was a moment of stunned silence before the actors were on their feet, clapping and cheering. The lights went back up and Relena stood, blushing at the attention she was getting. The song had swept her away and she had almost forgotten that she had an audience.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping down from the platform she met Quatre as he came from behind the curtain.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was perfect, Miss Relena," he said, smiling, using the polite courtesy she couldn't rid him of. She would always be 'miss relena' to him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Quatre, but it was your song that was perfect. I just sang what you had written."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's very kind of you to say, Miss Relena, but it's your voice that brings my songs to life." The pale haired musician glanced over his shoulder as Duo came on stage, using his position as writer to get things done his way. Wufei had gone to speak with the Count about Relena's role in the play, softening the old guy up to see his sheltered daughter mingling with low-born actors in a theater after midnight, so Duo was in charge for the night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A scary thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right everyone, let's get cracking on the-lovers-plan-a-secret-meeting scene. Heero, Relena, and Catherine, you're on!" The violet-eyed actor/writer waltzed over to where Quatre and Relena were standing, a big grin on his face. "Good job, Lena! You had everyone sobbing like a baby."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even you?" she teased, her eyes sparkling. Duo wiped away an imaginary tear.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course! I think even Heero was moved as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena glanced over to where the actor stood speaking quietly with Dorothy, who was nodding to whatever he was saying. "That's hard to tell from the way he acts."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo nodded, watching her face carefully. "That's true, but remember, that's just acting. Heero buries his feelings; he doesn't express them. Deep down inside he's just as human as the rest of us, he just knows how to hide it better."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena watched Heero for a moment, pondering Duo's words. Perhaps the writer was right. Heero seemed to be cold and unfeeling, but the way he had danced with her...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was more to him than what he wanted people to see.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo slapped his hands together. "All right, let's get started!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lights were dimmed, the stage cleared, and Relena sat down stage right, pretending to gaze up at the night sky, sighing every now and then as her character awaited the coming of her true love. After a few soulful seconds, Heero came in stage left, halting when he saw her, indecision crossing his dark features. Behind him, cowering behind a bush was the evil Malontha, played by Catherine, who watched them with cunning eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cira," Heero whispered, as he glanced around to make sure no one had seen them. Relena rose at the sound of her name, smiling as she noticed who had called her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rafe, I didn't think that you would-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He cut her off, still keeping his distance. "I can't stay, Cira, but I had to see you. Your sister..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a sudden screeching of metal from above and both Heero and Relena looked up in time to see part of the permanents pull out of the supports, the walkway twisting away and falling in a horrific sound that filled every space of the theater.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena's eyes went wide with terror as the shadow of the falling walkway washed over her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Catherine cried out and Duo shouted, "Relena!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But by then Heero was already moving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena was pushed to the side just as the debris hit the stage in a cloud of dust and paint chips, the roar of it clouding her senses. For a moment, she thought that part of the walkway had falling on her, but then she heard breathing and the weight on her shifted, causing her to realize Heero had pushed her out of the way at the last second, landing on top of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned his head, his face inches from hers, his cobalt eyes intense, his dark hair full of dust, his body pressed against hers. He did not speak aloud, but his glance asked a question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm all right, Heero," she answered, a warm feeling growing in the pit of her stomach at their nearness. Why was it that whenever she was with him she felt so safe?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded, his eyes still on her face, something flickering in his eyes though nothing showed on his face. After a few timeless seconds, he moved off of her and offered his hand to help her up, the same gesture he had used to pull her into dancing with him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gracefully, she slipped her small hand into his, his fingers closing around hers with a gentleness at odds with his cold demeanor. In that moment of hot and cold, fire and ice, Relena Darlian fell in love with Heero Yuy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a quiet thing, without the roaring passion she would have expected. One moment she had been alone, and the next she found she only wanted to be with him, hear his voice, see his face. It was as if he had been born for her and she for him, for he seemed to feel what she was feeling also. A startled look crossed his usually impassive face and a warm shock passed from his hand to hers. She blinked up at him, wondering at this occurrence, but she didn't have time to voice her questions, for Duo and the others surrounded them quickly, worried.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero, Relena, are you all right?" Quatre asked, hovering around them anxiously. Relena nodded, quickly realizing that she and Heero were still holding hands. They released each other at the same time, a simple look expressing what they could not say out loud. "I'm fine. Heero saved me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo slapped his best friend on the back. "Way to go, Heero."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero managed a glare for the writer, but it didn't look as impressive as usual, considering he was still covered in dust. To confirm this, he sneezed twice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the fallen walkway, Trowa straightened from his crouch, his green eyes as calm as ever. "It seems the bolts were loose with age. The permanents probably haven't been updated for awhile considering the condition of the theater. I'll tell Wufei to have someone look at it tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo nodded. "For now, I say we call it a night, we still have five days till the opening performance on the day of our dear Relena's birthday. We'll meet back here tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Actors and actresses shuffled off the stage, grateful for the chance to sleep for more than three hours. Relena looked for Heero but he was already gone, leaving her side like the breath of wind he seemed to be. Sighing to herself, for she had really wanted to talk to him, she met Hilde at the theater doors, taking the cloak she offered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you alright, Relena? I couldn't see clearly. Was anyone else hurt?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena smiled, an idea popping into her head. "I'm fine, Hilde, but I think Duo might have been hurt by some debris. Maybe you should go check on him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde blinked before her smoky eyes suddenly filled with life and she barely restrained herself from jumping up and down. "I will! Oh, wait..." She stopped suddenly. "What about you? You can't walk home alone, it's after midnight..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena shook her head. "I'll be all right. It's not far, besides," she winked, "Duo's waiting."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde smiled. "Take care, my lady."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena nodded and slipped out the doors, pulling the hood over her shining hair. Outside, the city was asleep, with only a few lights sparkling here and there. A warm breeze blew, swirling in her skirts and making her take deep lungfulls of the fragrant air. The streets were deserted, and though she felt a little uneasy all alone, she had confidence that nothing would happen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she walked she let her thoughts take her where they may, most of them centered on Heero.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was in love with him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was sure of it. She didn't know how or why, but she was, and there was no helping it. It didn't matter that he was a penniless actor or that he looked at her with such a cold gaze. She had seen into his heart for the briefest of moments, and it was enough.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A shadow stepped out from the alleyway.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena screamed before she realized she recognized who it was. Instantly, he reached out and shook her, startling her to silence.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero?" she questioned, frightened, but he ignored her, his dark eyes burning into hers with emotions that had been brought to the boiling point. His hands tightened on her shoulders.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me make one thing clear." He said between clenched teeth, punctuating each word with a little shake. "I am a peasant, an actor. I have no family and no home. I have no feelings left in me so I am definitely not--," his voice cracked on the word, "-not in love with you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And then he kissed her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not gently, but with the burning intensity of his emotions, that now released, swept over her like a tidal wave. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and collapsing into his strong chest. He tightened his hold on her and kissed away the tears that had sprung to her eyes, wiping the glittering trails from her cheeks with a steady thumb. When they finally came up for air, Heero kept her crushed to him, breathing quietly into her now uncovered hair while she rested her head against his collarbone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a moment, he spoke huskily by her ear. "What are you doing out here all alone?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She snuggled closer to him. "Walking home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be out here by yourself. It's not safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're with me. I'm not afraid."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt him half-smile above her head. "Come on. I'll take you home."  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked with her to the edges of the palace grounds, leaving her with a whisper-like kiss on her lips to remember until she could see him again, as he disappeared into the darkness to his own rooms.   
  
  
  
  
  
Feel elated, she hurried inside, her smile lighting the dim interior of the palace like sunlight though heavy leaves. It was only when she saw her father that her face fell, her smile fading.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Relena," her foster father's voice was serious. "The prince is here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The prince...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She had forgotten about him in the excitement of the day, but now the horrible truth came crashing back down on her. Her brother, her kingdom, her life...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Closing her eyes, she locked Heero Yuy deep inside her heart where no one could take him from her, and prepared herself for the greatest act of her life. It was time to bedazzle the prince with everything she had, all the acting skills she had developed for the past two days.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now was when her performance would really begin...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take me to him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc....  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Well? What did ya think? I'm so in love with this story. *gushes*  
I can't help it!!!! the next chapter of KT will be out soon because some people *avoids looking at Sable* were slightly...ah...disturbed  
by the cliffhanger in the last one. tee hee....*runs and hides behind her sofa* please don't hurt me. MERCY! I don't think I've ever had so  
many people wanting to stone me to death...tee hee, it was kind  
a fun! AHHHHHHH!!!   
  
Thanks for reading!!  
  
because of the lack of authoralerts, if you would like to be  
notified when I update please say so in your review. I will  
be more than happy to add you to THE LIST!!!! tee hee.  
  
please review...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Thunder In the Clouds

And Storms May Collide 

And Storms May Collide

Chapter Five: Thunder in the Clouds

"Your sister is coming."

The wounded prince of the Sanq Kingdom looked up quickly as Princess Lucretzia Noin rushed into the room, a worried look in her dark eyes and a hurried air about her. Locks of blue-black hair fell into her eyes, which she pushed back irritably, wanting to see his face. He had been feeling much better, though he still wasn't ready to walk, and he had taken to sitting up in a comfortable chair and looking out the window of his new rooms, though by right he had a whole chamber of rooms dedicated to him as prince. They were in the Sanq Palace now and he was still a prisoner, kept in a room his family owned, away from anyone who truly loved him. It was uncertain even that his family knew he was there. Prince Henry had guards outside of his rooms at all hours and Zechs was never allowed out. No, Henry did not want to lose the one thing that would secure what he really wanted. 

Zech's sister. 

The blood drained from his handsome face, making him look somewhat like a ghost with his pale hair and eyes. She stepped closer, afraid for him. 

"Henry is meeting with her in his sitting room. Your foster father is going to be there, too." She paused, "As will I."

It took him a moment to meet her eyes, but when he did, she almost smiled at the fire in them. 

"Noin, you mustn't do this. What if Henry finds out?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I can't let him go through with whatever he is planning." She looked away. "There is no one else."

He gritted his teeth, a look of frustration coming over his face. Before she could stop him, he lifted himself from the chair and tried to take a step forward, muscles that had been unused for weeks contracting as they took his weight. Luckily, Noin came to him before he fell and caught his weight against her shoulder as he hissed between his teeth, the wound in his side on fire. 

"Zechs, you know you shouldn't try to walk yet. You'll tear your stitches," she said, still supporting him. He looked down at her, the last waves of pain fading from his eyes. 

"I can't sit here and do nothing while you—"

She cut him off. "Let me do this, Zechs." 

After a few silent moments, he nodded, and she helped him back to his chair, without another word being spoken. 

* * * * 

"I hope you had a pleasant journey, prince." 

__

So that I can send you back with a few less body parts. 

"The weather was most accommodating, my fair Relena. I only hope I didn't keep you waiting."

__

Oh please, you should have kept me waiting. I would have been much happier. 

"Not at all, but I was anxious that you not be delayed."

"I hope that you don't mind me having your father show my sister around. She does so love this place."

__

I'm sure she does, considering you practically threw her out of the room. 

"My father loves to talk of the palace, your sister could not be in better company."

"And neither could I." A pause. "I hope you don't think me to hasty, Relena, but ever since I first saw you, your beauty has never left my mind's eye. It would fulfill my every wish if you would consent to let me call on you."

__

Call? Is that what he wants to call it?

"Nothing could make me happier, except…"

A frown. "What?"

__

Now for the catch…

"Well, Henry, I miss my brother terribly. It would make me _gloriously_ happy to see him again."

"All in due time, my dear, but I'm sure you will see him again as long as nothing dampens the atmosphere."

__

As long as I pretend to love you. 

"I'm sure nothing will, prince."

"I'm glad to hear it." A kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. It is good that we both understand our obligations."

_Oh I understand all too well. My body for my brother's life, but you will never have my heart, my soul…_

Never.

* * * * 

And so it went. 

Practice continued everyday and Heero and Relena fell deeper and deeper into love. They hid it well, but we all knew. Their eyes said it surer than any action might have been. They sang and they danced, the emotions they had to keep hidden, coming forth through their performance. 

Because the prince watched them. 

He often came to see Relena rehearse, oblivious to the stolen kisses and passionate embraces that went on behind the curtain. Heero knew that Relena had some kind of relationship with the prince, but to what extent he didn't know, nor did he know the reasons behind it. It bothered him that she didn't speak of it, preferring to curl into his arms, away from the world. For her part, Relena never flirted with the prince in front of Heero if she could help it. She was protecting him by keeping him ignorant, carrying the burden all by herself. Inside, it was tearing her apart but she silenced her screams by biting her lips and crying herself to sleep at night. It was all she could do. 

It was around this time that she grew careless with prince. He seemed to be so blind to her feelings for Heero that she began to break appointments with him, skipping dinner to run to the theater to be with Heero. She couldn't stay away from him, no matter what her mind told her. It was clear to me that she needed him, and so I said nothing about the fiery glances the prince sometimes shot at Heero.

It would all come out, sooner of later…

and it did.

* * * * 

"Relena."

The princess glanced over her shoulder, pausing in the middle of the hallway just outside her rooms in the palace. Leaning against the wall in the shadow of a statue, Heero awaited her, his intense gaze locked on her small form as she hurried into the shadows with him. He immediately gathered her into his arms, one hand burying itself into her wealth of golden hair, the other locking around her waist. She placed a few light kisses along the line of his jaw before succumbing to the feeling of safety in his embrace. It was like coming home for her and she knew she had become addicted to his presence, the vision of his dark hair and eyes, the way he looked at her. What was more was that she knew he felt the same way. He never expressed it in words, but she could read his soul, his heart. She knew what he wanted to say, though neither of them could voice the phrase. 

"You shouldn't be here, Heero," she whispered into the collar of his shirt. "What if someone saw us?"

"No one will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Believe in me."

She smiled, a rare smile few had seen in the last few days. "You know I do."

They stayed together for a few more moments, reluctant to leave each other. 

"Come to me tonight."

Relena blinked and looked up at Heero, sky blue eyes meeting cobalt. For the first time, she saw a bit of insecurity in his eyes, as if he was afraid she would reject him. She quickly smiled and touched a lock of his hair to reassure him. 

"Yes."

Muscles in his shoulders relaxed as she said the word, and he kissed her deeply before disappearing down the hallway. She waited another moment before heading to her rooms, unaware of the person who watched at the end of the hall. 

* * * * 

"Her love is waning, Count."

Count Darlian wrung his hands, feeling rather cornered, especially with the prince's sister sitting demurely in the corner of the room, her eyes on a book in her lap. 

"I can assure you, Prince Henry. Relena speaks of nothing but her feelings for you."

Henry paced the room, frustrated and angry. "I know she is involved in this play and how important the performance is to her, but must she spend so much time with that damn actor? I'm beginning to think I'm not wanted…"

The Count hastened to reassure him. "I will speak with her, prince. I will tell her she must not neglect you so terribly."

The prince nodded, looking satisfied. "Thank you, Count, I would hate for anything unfortunate to happen to something Relena loves."

The Count paled. "Of course, your highness."

The prince's sister watched on.

* * * * 

On the darkened stage of the theater, a small group of friends had gathered, solemn and anxious. 

"Something is going on. I can feel it."

"What do you mean, Quatre?"

"Something is coming. Something none of us can stop…a storm…"

* * * * 

The door slammed open and Relena jumped in her chair, pulling her robe together as her father strode into the room, his face like a thundercloud. 

"You must end whatever relationship you have with Heero Yuy." He announced, puffing from exertion. Relena paled, her breathing becoming shallow. 

"What do you mean, father? I don't…"

"I SAW YOU TOGETHER!" 

Relena jumped as the fierceness of her foster father's voice, suddenly afraid. She looked away, trembling. 

"You will end this affair," the count continued more calmly, "or Milliardo will be hurt. You are to meet the prince in the north tower at midnight tomorrow night. Your brother's life depends on it."

Relena closed her eyes, her soul turning brittle and cold within her chest. 

__

Heero…

"It will be as you say."

tbc…

* * * * 

*sniffle* AH! The angst! And there will much more in the next one… How is it coming? Good? Bad? Ready to toast it with a flamethrower? Tee hee…Noin's going to kick @$$ in the next one, well, not literally, but she's pretty cool…I really wish I could write a ZMxLN romance, hmmmmm, I might have to work on that. Someone of you might be wondering where in the world is Sally? Don't worry, she'll be coming up soon. Thanks for sticking with me this far, and I promise more action in the future. 

Please review….


	6. First Drops of Rain

And Storms May Collide  
Chapter Six: First Drops of Rain  
  
  
9:31 am  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero, but I can't see you anymore."  
  
Never had any words hurt him more than the ones coming from her lips. She stood there, framed by the doorway, her hair long and unbound, her pretty face pale, her sky blue eyes looking at the floor. Her voice, usually so melodious was low and filled with sadness. How could she be sad? She was the one leaving him.  
  
He looked at her emotionlessly, trying to keep his heart in one piece. "Why?"  
  
She shook her head, faded sunlight dancing in her hair. "It's too complicated, Heero. " She finally met his eyes. "I love you, but I can't see you anymore."  
  
This time he heard the undercurrent in her words and he felt his instincts take control. "Something's wrong. What is it?"  
  
She jerked. "I'm a princess, Heero, and you're an actor. We knew from the beginning that it couldn't last, and now it's over." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "It's over." She turned about and fled the room, too quick for him to stop her. And it wasn't even sure he wanted to. What she had said was true, how could they be together? The world would have to change drastically before a noble and a peasant could ever live happily ever after.   
  
He ran a hand raggedly through his hair and leaned against the windowsill, looking out onto the streets below. Something didn't feel right about all this. It had happened to suddenly. Relena had not come to him the night before, and that in itself was troubling. Something was going on in her life and she was shutting him out.  
  
He banged his fist against the glass.   
  
He would just have to find out what it was.   
  
* * * *   
  
1:09 pm  
  
Noin was in a hurry.   
  
She had left the palace the moment she could get away from her brother, and now she was practically running down the streets of Sanq towards the Rosedawn Theater. She had seen Zechs briefly that morning but she had said nothing of her plans. If he knew he would try to stop her and she couldn't allow that. Besides, she was perfectly capable of taking care of this herself. So, to keep him occupied she had sent Sally Po, the Royal Physician to check up on him. Sally was a good friend of hers and she would protect him if Henry decided to try something. Not that he would necessarily, but her brother was sly, and he knew her feelings for the wounded prince. Now was the time for vigilance.   
  
And speed.   
  
Rosedawn Theater appeared around the corner and she felt the first thread of nervousness wind through her body. What was she going to say to him? She had never spoken to him before, they had never even been introduced, and it was said that his eyes were like dark chips of midnnight ice. Would he believe her?   
  
He would have to. Relena could not tell him and no one else yet knew, except for the Count and Henry. It was up to her to set things right.  
  
She was the only one.   
  
Gathering her courage, she burst into the theater only to be greeted by an empty stage.   
  
* * * *   
  
1:29 pm  
  
Sally Po watched her patient with a curious eye. She was there only as a favor to Lucretzia but she found herself wondering about the regal man before her. Though the sword wound in his side kept him from strenuous movement, he still pushed himself too hard. He seemed to be in a hurry to stand and walk and it took all her persuasive skills to keep him on his back. And he really wasn't happy about it.   
  
"Stop fidgeting," she said, throwing him a glare, "You'll tear your stitches."  
  
He stopped moving only to glare right back. "I'm not fidgeting." Ice blue eyes narrowed. "Where is Noin?"  
  
He had been asking about her for the last hour, apparently not satisfied with the answer Sally had given him. He really was quite persistent. As all princes seemed to be.   
  
She sighed. "I told you, she had something to do in the City this morning. She'll be back this afternoon. Until then, I'm to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Aren't you Henry's physician? Why are you here taking care of his prisoner?" He asked, his voice harsh. For a moment she caught the true pain of his capture in his eyes before he blinked and was ice once again.   
  
"I'm here because Lu asked me to be."   
  
This seemed to quiet him for the moment and she sat back in her chair, tugging on one of her twisted braids. She had known for a long time the details of Prince Henry's war and how he had come to imprison the Lightning Prince of Sanq, she was after all his doctor. She may not have agreed with Henry's plans, but she could do little to stop them. And why would she? He gave her a roof over her head and money in her pocket. What did she care what he did with his life? She was a woman, and so must depend on the wishes of a man to stay alive. It was best to look after herself first.   
  
Except when it came to her patients.   
  
Noin had hinted that the Sanq Prince might need protection that day and Sally had come prepared. She had two daggers sheathed on the belt at her waist and she could use them with the skill of an accomplished surgeon. No one would get pass her, for whatever reason.  
  
She glanced at the Lightning Prince.   
  
No one.   
  
* * * *   
  
1:44 pm  
  
  
Trowa had not expected to find anyone in the theater, let alone a princess.   
  
He had come back because he had left a few sheets of music that he needed to practice, and since there was no rehearsal that day, he could get in some good practice time. His violin case was tucked under his arm securely as he entered Rosedawn and came face to face with the rarely seen dark haired princess that was sister to Prince Henry, the intended audience of their play.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, quietly. "I didn't know anyone would be here today."  
  
His voice seemed to cause a reaction in her and she began to tremble from head to foot as if she were trying to keep in some great emotion. Her blue-black eyes had a wild look in them and her small hands were clenched into fists.   
  
"Who..?" Her voice was quick and light. He bowed to her.   
  
"I'm Trowa. I'm a musician for the play." He looked at her more closely. "Are you alright?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm looking for Heero. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Trowa arched an eyebrow. Why would a princess be looking for Heero? Maybe she was just as enthralled with him as every lady eventually was.   
  
"He's not here today, there is no rehearsal. " At her crestfallen look, he went on. "I could give him a message, if you want."  
  
She shook her head again. "Not enough time," she murmured, more to herself than to him. When she finally met his gaze, he was surprised at the rock hard look of determination in them. This was no ordinary woman.   
  
"I need your help," she said.   
  
* * * *   
  
10:21 pm  
  
  
The atmosphere in Relena's dressing room was that of the moments before a funeral. Relena sat stiffly in a chair before her mirror, perfectly dressed in a gown of blue-silver, her hair piled on her head in shimmering curls. Hilde was working silently on her hair, sprinkling petals into the strands, her face a mixture of sorrow and frustration. She seemed to be on the very verge of tears and the only thing that was stopping her from breaking down was Relena's stoic expression. Hilde knew Relena was trying to distance herself, keeping the situation as far from reality as possible. Hilde didn't know whether to slap her and tell her to run away, or hug her for her loyalty to her brother. All she knew was that what was happening was a mistake. How could this happen to Miss Relena?  
  
She really wanted to talk to Duo. He had always made her feel comfortable and she knew that if she could just tell him what was going on he would be able to find a way to stop it, without endangering Millardo's life.  
  
But she couldn't tell him.   
  
Time was running out and she knew there was no turning back. She could do nothing to save Relena now. The lady was on her own.   
  
She just prayed it would not end in grief.   
  
* * * *   
  
11:12 pm  
  
On the darkened streets of Sanq, Quatre felt his attention pulled to the topmost tower of the palace, his eyes noticing the lights within. He shuddered abruptly and rubbed his arms for warmth, blonde locks falling into his eyes.   
  
"The storm is about to break."  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
11:58 pm  
  
Heero walked slowly across the dim stage, his head bowed, his body rigid. Duo watched him quietly, wondering at what was happening. Even he could feel that something was...wrong, something was off. And he had the funniest feeling that he needed to be somewhere else. But where? He had never seen Heero look so stricken before. He never showed emotions so it was almost frightening to see him look so sad.   
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably and looked out the window to the huge clock tower across the way. The large hand came together at the top and the bells began to chime.   
  
Heero stopped at the sound and raised his head.   
  
12:00 pm  
  
  
  
tbc....  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Yeah I know! I'm awful! *hides* the next chapter is going to be very good, I promise! A special treat since I gave you a huge cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm getting ready for finals and college is soooooo tiring. Hope you are all doing well! Thanks for reading and please review!!!  
  
Twilight  
  
*huggles* 


	7. Lightning Flares

Author's Note: Well, hello! This is twilightshadow, but I've changed my name to Goldberry so don't be alarmed!! It's still the same person! After the last chapter, a few of you expressed complete confusion as to what is going on. So I shall enlightened you!!! Here is a summary so far:

Relena is in love with Heero. Heero is love with Relena. Prince Henry holds Zechs hostage. Prince Henry is also in love with Relena. Prince Henry uses Zechs as leverage to get what he wants from Relena. Relena breaks up with Heero to spare him and agrees to meet the Prince in the tower at midnight. Relena plans to seduce the Prince so he will let her brother go. Noin knows about this meeting from her brother and goes to find Heero in an effort to save Relena. Noin can't find him. Sally goes to Zechs as a favor to Noin and watches over him. Time runs out and Relena ascends the tower to the waiting Prince.

Got it? Good.

On with the show...

And Storms May Collide

Chapter Seven: Lightning Flares

The clock struck twelve.

Relena felt a chill crawl up her spine but she ignored it and tried to concentrate, though she was hindered at every turn. The gown she wore seemed bent on constricting her breathing and her curled hair seemed very heavy on top of her head. The atmosphere in the tower was cold and depressing, the only light coming from flickering candles whose flames yielded no heat. The table in the middle of the room was no different. It was set for two, the plates at opposite ends, the huge chairs draped with black silk. Indeed, the very room seemed to made of darkness.

But what scared her the most was the bed. 

It was a monstrosity in itself, big enough to hold at least five people comfortably with a black transparent canopy high over head and curtains to match. Red rose petals had been strewn over the covers, and a bottle of red wine sat cooling in an ice bucket to the side. It seemed everything was ready for a perfect seduction. 

Her eyes turned to the Prince who was watching her with hungry eyes, causing her breath to quicken in her chest, a reaction that only served to draw his attention to her breasts. He, himself, was dressed in black with silver etched into the fabric, his blonde hair a startling contrast to his choice of clothes. In his hand was a velvet black box that he held out to her, a small smile on his thin lips. 

"For you, my princess."

Inside was a sparkling diamond necklace that looked like lace in the dim light. It was beautiful, and something she would have never chosen for herself. Smiling slightly at him, she handed him the necklace and pulled tendrils of hair away from her neck. 

"Would you please?" she asked, her voice low and soothing, her thoughts revolving around Milliardo. In her hands, she held the power of his life and she could not fail him. Would not. 

Henry grinned and came to stand behind her, his breath whispering over her skin as he clasped the necklace around her neck, her throat ringed in stars. As she planned, he could not resist the sight of the bare skin of her back and laid kisses on her skin. 

She closed her eyes, imagining another man's kisses. 

It was a moment before she realized he had spoken. 

"Heero? You mean that actor?" She forced her voice to reflect astonishment as she turned to look at him. "You cannot believe that I would consort with a _peasant!_" She laughed, "Oh, my prince, he has feelings for me which I indulge because of his talents. My father wants this play to be perfect and we need Heero. But," she moved closer to him, gazing at him through her long smoky lashes, "once the play is over, we'll no longer need him."

Henry smiled, "And then I'll have you for myself."

She gave him a seductive glance. "You already do," she answered, and let him kiss her. 

* * * * 

Heero was singing to himself. 

It was a rare thing when the actor sang from his heart, so Duo made no sudden movements, and didn't so much as blink when Quatre arrived and began to play his violin, his music meshing with Heero's voice to create a solo that seem made of heartbreak. 

Heero moved across the stage woodenly, his dark blue eyes full of pain, his voice reflecting the condition of his soul. Words drifted through the air and pulled at Duo, their meaning becoming like ice to the writer. 

__

Why does my heart cry?

Feelings I can't fight

He moved to the doors of Rosedawn and threw them open, the sound echoing through the theater. It was raining outside and lighting flashed through the sky, creating an odd counter beat to Heero's melancholy song. 

Without knowing why, he raised his eyes to the top most tower of the Sanq Palace and almost stepped back as he found Relena and the Prince standing on the sheltered balcony. 

Kissing. 

__

You're free to leave me

but just don't deceive me

and please...

believe me when I say

I love you...

* * * * 

The Prince released her lips and started down her neck to her collarbone, his kisses demanding and rough, taking pleasure without giving any. She let him do as he pleased, her heart safely locked away where he could not find it. 

Without thought, she looked towards the theater and gasped aloud when her eyes locked with Heero's. For one terrible instant, she read the pain and betrayal in his beautiful eyes and it threatened to tear her apart on the spot. But then he did something that sent a bolt of agony straight through her soul. 

He looked away. 

Pulling his gaze from hers, he turned and began walking down the street. Away from the palace, away from the theater. 

Away from her. 

Something in her shattered and a word left her lips before she could stop it. 

"No."

The Prince lifted his head from her skin and met her fearful gaze, his own expression growing angry. His hand tightened on her arm. 

"No?" He questioned, rage clear in his voice. Frightened, she leapt away from him but he caught her arm and threw her to the floor, anger making him dangerous and powerful. Shuddering, she was paralyzed as he reached down and ripped his necklace from her throat, raising an instant welt and causing her to cry out. 

* * * * 

__

Why does my heart cry?

Feelings I can't fight...

* * * * 

Relena rose to her feet only to be slammed onto her stomach against the table. Breath whistled out of her lungs but she could feel nothing but the Prince's hands as he ripped at the laces of her dress and plunged his hands down her loosened bodice, his fingers kneading her breasts painfully. Tears dripped down her face but she could find no energy to defend herself. He was too strong. 

* * * * 

__

You're free to leave me

but just don't deceive me

and please...

* * * * 

Relena crashed onto the bed and the Prince released her, the pins falling from her hair to let it fall around her like a glory of sunlight. Henry sneered and slapped her as she tried to slide off the bed, crushing her wrists as he held her in place. 

"And now you really will be mine."

Relena screamed. 

* * * * 

believe me when I say

* * * * 

The Prince loosened his belt and lightning flashed through the room. 

* * * * 

__

I love you...

* * * * 

There was a muffled thud and the Prince suddenly toppled forward landing heavily over Relena, causing her to scream again. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't moving, and that, in fact, blood was streaming from the back of his head. 

Looking over his shoulder, her bloodshot eyes searched the darkness and found a shadow that was not a shadow. He came forward, a blood-splattered cudgel in his hand, and pulled the Prince's limp body off hers, freeing her. She sat up, relief giving strength to a voice torn by her cries.

"Trowa."

* * * * 

Heero stared out the cracked glass of a window in the tiny room of a local inn. It was a place he had rented to be away from everything, a place he came to be alone and to think. The others knew of it but they let him be, knowing the oddities of his character. Now he could only watch the rain and feel the shattered remains of a heart he had only recently discovered he had. 

So. 

It was the Prince. 

He was the reason Relena had refused to see him anymore. She was in love with him, had been toying with the peasant brat that just happened to love her. She had probably used hundreds of men just like him, using her beauty and voice to win them. 

He shook his head. 

Even in his anger and grief he could not believe that. Though he had been tricked, he knew Relena could never do those things. She was made of light and stars. She was not a temptress. Perhaps she had genuinely fallen in love with this Prince. He had never spoken to the man, only seen him at rehearsals and meal at the Palace. Perhaps it was best if she married a man of royal blood and not a son of nobody-knows-whom. Perhaps she would be happy with him. 

Perhaps. 

Perhaps he would die from seeing the Prince's lips on her hers, embracing on the balcony. 

Abruptly the door flew open, and he turned, ready to lash out at whoever had come to disturb him. Instead, the words died on his lips. For Trowa stood there...

...and Relena. 

Her dress was in tatters and Trowa's cloak hung around her shoulders to shield her barely covered skin. Her hair was mussed and there were bruises on her arms and legs, not to mention the ones on her cheeks bones. Blood trickled down a broken lip and blended with the tears she could not stop crying. 

His mind took this all in in an instant and his blood ran cold. 

Without a word she flung herself into his arms, her body shaking with sobs and fright. Without realizing what he was doing, his arms closed about her, engulfing her in warmth and love, cradling her to his chest as if nothing was wrong between them. He barely noticed as Trowa softly closed the door. 

"Heero, I'm so sorry," she said, her voice barely understandable between wild sobs. "I didn't want to, but he said he would kill him! And then I saw you and I couldn't go through with it! I couldn't! And then he hit me and...and..." She shuddered in his arms and he held her more tightly as she wept, clinging to his shirt. He smoothed her hair and whispered soothingly in her ear, trying to calm her hysterics. From what she had said, he concluded that she had told the Prince 'no' and he had reacted by trying to rape her, but he couldn't understand the rest. Who did the Prince want to kill and why was Relena involved?

It was in this moment that he realized he had already forgiven her.

* * * * 

The Prince hissed as one of his servants dabbed at the cut in his scalp and growled under his breath. Anger gleamed in his eyes and in every line of his body. 

"I will not allow her to get away with this. She cannot defy me!" 

The Captain of his guards nodded. "What are your orders, my lord?"

Henry sneered. "I want Prince Milliardo dead before sunrise and I want the peasant actor, Heero, brought before me." A feral grin crossed his face. "Alive."

No one defied him and lived. 

No one. 

tbc.....

* * * * 

*cringes* you aren't going to throw vegetable at me, are you? I mean, I did give you a chapter, after all!! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist! I love torture...ah...I mean...suspense!!!

Finals are over and so I will have much more time to write! Keep looking for chapters and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!! Thanks so much for reading!!!!

*huggles*

Goldberry

please review...

__


	8. Downpour

Sally Po, Chief Physician to His Grace, Prince Henry, flipped a page of the book in her lap quietly, her blue eyes not really seeing the scrawled script. She was seated in a padded wooden chair across from the door, a lit candelabra casting flickering shadows on the worn pages before her. The dim light did not bother her, though, for she had chosen her seat so that she had a clear field of vision to the door. 

She shifted slightly in her chair, brushing a rebel strand of wheat-colored hair behind her ear and back into the twin braids where it belonged, her gaze drifting back to the book she was supposed to be reading. Crossing her ankles beneath the white fabric of her gown, she tried to concentrate on the words, but failed, causing her to sigh quietly to herself. She had not been able to relax all night. There was a feeling in her bones, one almost like anticipation, but of what she did not know. The storm outside did not help matters, the quick lightning throwing odd shapes around the room and playing tricks with her imagination. Neither did the man who sat a little distance from her, watching the rain. 

The Lightning Prince was watching his namesake arc through the sky, his ice blue eyes solemn, framed by white-blonde locks of hair. She had helped him to his seat by the window, hoping the scenery would give him something to occupy his mind, though he did not seem in need of a distraction. She was the one who felt skittish. The night was full of secrets and she knew she was at a disadvantage, for she knew nothing. 

She was a doctor, a healer in Henry's service. She had grown up in the royal palace, for her talents had been evident from an early age. She held no love for her employer, but no hatred either. He paid her, gave her a roof over head. He may not have held her loyalty, but that was something she never questioned. She was answerable to no one. 

Except, perhaps, to Noin. 

They had been friends since childhood, engaging in wooden knife fights while pretending to be knights. Consequentially, both had become very skilled in the use of daggers, which was why Sally felt some what reassured that she could handle anything that threatened the man Noin loved. 

Still, it never hurt to be cautious. 

Closing the book in her lap and setting it aside, she walked slowly to the door and turned the lock, hoping the guard outside would not her the tell-tale click. Zechs glanced over from the window, his expression pointed as he watched her. 

"You expect trouble tonight."

She exhaled noisily. "I don't know, but there is a feeling..."

Surprisingly, he nodded. "Games are afoot." For a moment, his fingers grazed the bandaged wound below his ribs. "Noin knows something."

"Yes," she agreed. She only wished her friend had let her know what was going it. It would have made her situation a lot easier. 

"And it has something to do with my sister and Henry."

Sally did not answer. 

Outside the door, there was a scuffle of movement and the door knob began to turn slowly. Sally watched, horrified as it stopped and jerked back to its original position, stopped by the lock she had just put in place. Someone banged loudly against the door. 

"Open in the name of Prince Henry!"

Sally felt her fingers grip into fists. She leaned closer to the door and raised her voice. "I am Sally Po, physician to His Grace. Who is the insolent man that disturbs my patient's sleep?"

There was a low murmur of voices before one answered. "I have orders from the Prince, Doctor. Please open the door so that we may speak with you."

Behind her, Zechs shifted and she looked over her shoulder, reading his thoughts in his eyes. 

To open the door would be to sentence him to death. 

She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Something was wrong, and somehow Noin had known that Zech's life would be in danger. _Damn her for putting me in this position._ But what could she do? She had promised to look after the wounded Prince, and she would. Though it meant she would be branded a traitor and hung at the first opportunity. That, in itself, did not bother her. She worked with Death all the time. It was the reasons behind it that bothered her. What did Henry want with Zechs?

"Stay put," she told him firmly, as Zechs moved as if to rise. The Prince lowered himself back down, his eyes watching her intently, watching to see what she would do. 

She released a shaky breath and crossed the room to her chair. In an instant she had shoved the thing under the doorknob, hopefully keeping the door from opening if they broke the lock. Which they wouldn't, she told herself firmly. In the tiny room Henry had designated as Zech's prison, they were effectively trapped. If she could not hold the door, they would be lost. 

"I'm sorry, sirs, but Henry himself ordered me to look after this patient's well being. If you do not cease disturbing his rest at once, I will report you to His Highness."

There was some whispered conversation as they tried to figure out how orders had gotten crossed. Sally allowed herself a tiny smile. Perhaps the confusion would buy them some time. Time to do what, she didn't know. 

But at least they would stay alive a little longer.

* * * * 

Heero was furious. 

Despite this, he closed the door to the room softly, careful of the person who lay within. He made his way down the darkened hallway to the common room where the acting troupe awaiting him, having been summoned by Trowa. Heero's eyes ran over them critically, giving mute thanks to whatever god watched over them that it was an early hour and the inn's other customers had not yet awakened. They had the room to themselves for awhile. 

Quatre was the first to speak. Gentle, kind Quatre who had never used a weapon in his life. Little did anyone know that he would kill five times before the dawn. 

"How is she?"

Heero let his gaze rest on the songwriter a moment. "She sleeping. She exhausted herself from crying." Not to mention the shock at what Henry had tried to do to her. 

Fury rose up in him for a brief, dangerous moment before he managed to get his emotions under control. He could not afford to feel anything just yet. 

"She's told me the whole story," he went on, "and now I'm going to tell you."

He proceed to relate to him what Relena had haltingly told him. About her brother's capture by Henry, and his agreement that he would not invade Sanq as long as he could court Relena, keeping Prince Milliardo as leverage to keep her in line. About the Count having seen the two of them in the hallway and ordering Relena to stop seeing him, or risk her brother's life. How Relena had left him and agreed to meet Henry in the tower, with the plan to seduce him. And how she hadn't been able to go through with it and Henry's horrible reaction. 

And how Trowa had saved her in the nick of time. 

Heero's gaze went to the musician, cold blue eyes meeting calm emerald green. The man seemed totally unaffected by the story Heero had just recited, and Heero knew why. 

"You already knew all of this. I would like to know how."

Trowa shifted, crossing his arms across his chest. "I had a visit from Henry's sister. She was looking for you. I told her I would get you a message, but she said there wasn't enough time. She related the story you've just told us and asked for my help." At Heero's narrowed eyes, he went on, "There wasn't any time to tell you. I barely got there in time as it was." He paused, "She risked her life to tell me what was going on."

"Where is she now?" Heero barked. 

"She returned to the palace. She thinks she can talk some sense into Henry."

Heero felt like cursing. "From what Relena says and what I have seen of the man myself, Henry is not the type to wait and see what happens. He'll have ordered Milliardo's death by now in revenge, if the Prince isn't already dead." He paused, "He'll also want me."

"Well damn him if he thinks he's going to get you." Duo spat, his violet eyes flashing with anger. The whole thing made him sick and seeing Relena covered in bruises had snapped something within him. Henry would not survive the night if Duo had anything to say about it. "All we need to do is get inside the castle and, with a little luck and a well thrown dagger..." 

"Do you think we'd make it that far?" Wufei growled, "I'm sure Henry has the place crawling with guards right now. We wouldn't get ten feet inside the door."

Immediately, everyone started arguing at the same time, their voices tumbling over each other in their haste to be heard. Heero arched an eyebrow and let them go, knowing they would die out. Surprisingly, it was Catherine who silenced them, her quiet voice rising above the din. 

"I think," she said smoothly, as everyone stopped to look at her, "that all we really need to do is get Milliardo out of the castle. We cannot stop Henry's army from invading Sanq, but we might be able to save this kingdom's Prince." She looked at Heero for confirmation and he nodded. 

"We could stop Henry's army well enough if we killed him, " Duo muttered.

"We aren't murderers, Duo." Trowa replied, "We only need to fight the battles worth fighting."

Duo stilled looked mutinous but didn't say anything. 

"With Relena's knowledge of the castle we should be able to find an alternate way into the palace." Wufei mused, "I'm sure the place has secrets."

"But even if we do get inside, we have no idea where Milliardo is being kept, " Dorothy brought up, her eyes serious. "How will we find him?"

"I think Princess Lucretzia knows where he is," Trowa said finally. "If we can find her she can lead us to Milliardo."

"All right then," Heero said, drawing all eyes to him effortlessly. "Wufei and Duo, you will locate Lucretzia and get her to take you to Milliardo. Trowa and I will take care of anything that gets in your way. Quatre, I want you to stay here with Relena."

"What about Dorothy and I?" Catherine asked, sharply. "We're not going to stay behind."

Heero gave her a quelling look. "Of course not. You two will have the most important job." He leaned forward, "I want you to be distracting.... _Very_ distracting..."

Catching on to his idea, Dorothy grinned evilly. "We'll do our best."

"I'm sure you will," he replied, and then to the rest of them, "We'll leave as soon as I talk to Relena."

* * * * 

Relena awoke to the low murmur of her name and a warm caress at her temple. She blinked foggy blue eyes until her vision resolved into the beautiful face of Heero standing over her, his hand on her cheek. When he realized she was awake, he removed the hand and she felt a lingering sense of loss. He had always been so gentle with her. 

Abruptly tears came to her eyes as she remembered what had almost happened in the dark tower, and Heero wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace. She buried her face into his shirt, smelling the fragrance of wind, sweat and something that was uniquely Heero. After a moment, she regained herself and looked up at him with a teary smile. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "its just that..."

"You don't have to apologize," he answered quietly, his voice deep and reassuring. His thumb wiped the last of the tears from her face. "Relena, I need to ask you something important."

She blinked and nodded, wondering what was on his mind. 

"I need to know of any secret entrances to the palace."

Her mind froze. "What?"

He didn't answer, but then, she already knew what he was thinking. She had been raised around politicians and she knew how to think quickly and use her wits. She just couldn't believe he was going to do this. 

"I forbid it," she said at once, the princess in her turning her voice into a royal command. Heero didn't react to this new side of her, only gazed at her with those bottomless blue eyes and she felt her strength falter. "You can't, Heero. If the Prince sees you..."

"He won't," Heero answered shortly. 

She smiled faintly. "I remember you saying something like this before and it didn't work then, either."

He touched her hair, his fingers brushing her cheek. "Believe in me."

She gave the answer she had given once before. "You know I do." And then she proceeded to tell him the information that would surely lead to his death. 

* * * * 

Noin burst into the Sanq Palace at a run, pushing past guards that tried to halt her headlong flight. She spared little attention to them, only enough to call out who she was. 

"Let me pass! I must see my brother! Let me pass!"

They did, reluctantly, she noticed. Some even had sneers on their faces as they took in her rumpled appearance and wind blown hair. She didn't care. The only thing she could concentrate on was getting to her brother and stopping whatever madness he had already put in place. 

__

Please, Sally, protect Zechs with your life. 

Outside the throne room, she stopped only a moment to catch her breath, before striding through the doors, her face stern and proud. Like a princess. 

"Henry, you must..." The words died in her throat as she took in the sight of two regal figures, both covered in various bruises from rough handling. Hilde leaned against a pillar for support, her hands bound in front of her with rope that cut into the flesh of her wrists. She wore a determined expression but her eyes reflected her fear. More disturbing was the second figure. 

The Count of Sanq was in chains, blood running from a knife cut on his forehead and dripping into his eyes. He looked old and tired, much more so than his fifty odd years. He had aged in the space of an hour. 

Henry laughed at her horrified expression, delighting in his ability to upset her. "Nice to see you, sister dear. I see you are appalled at the condition of my visitors. I had Odin bring them to me and I guess he was a little...enthusiastic...about carrying out my orders." He smirked. 

Noin took a numb step forward, her gaze looking around for the Captain of the Guards and found him nowhere in the room. "Henry, what are you doing? This is madness! Release them!"

He laughed, actually laughed, and Noin felt herself stiffen. 

"What makes you think I take orders from you, _princess_? Guards!," he barked, and two came forward to grab her roughly by the arms. She struggled uncomprehendingly but they drug her up to stand before the throne, throwing her to her knees when she got there. 

"I've had some interesting news, sister, " he said, vaguely, his eyes on a polished sword in his lap. He lifted the blade in one hand. "It seems you've been consorting with peasants."

Suddenly the bright blade was under her jaw, tilting her head up so she had to meet her brother's gaze, the point of the sword nicking the skin of her throat. 

"You've snuck behind my back for the last time, sister. Now you're going to tell me everything you know about those damned actors before I cut your throat and that of the little wounded princeling you love so much." The blade moved under her jaw. "Tell me. Now."

Helpless tears trickled down her cheeks, dropping onto the steel next to her throat, glittering like stars against the shining metal. 

__

Please, Sally, just protect him.

tbc...

* * * * 

*ducks various vegetables and the daggers Sable is enthusiastically throwing* Please! Mercy! I didn't mean to make this a cliffhanger, it just turned out that way, honest!!!!

At least I updated right? I'm trying to get these chapters out fast so that the story will be done before christmas. Oh, and sorry I didn't warn you about the attempted rape in the last chapter. I changed the rating to reflect that. 

And I'm inclined to remind you all that this is suppose to be a _tragedy_, which certainly means there is going to be some death. Now, as to if it will actually turn out that way, who knows? I mostly a sap person myself so I think it will be hard for me to actually kill any of these characters, except Henry of course, but I just want to warn you that this is an angst fic and it's not going to be all light and happy. But, to those of you who are tearing your hair out at this announcement, I've been playing with the idea of having two endings. One being the original tragedy ending I had in mind at the beginning, the other a less angsty ending with some sap. If you think this is a good idea let me know. 

Thanks for reading! *huggles* 

please review...


	9. The Storm God's Fury

The easy wealth of the Sanq Palace glittered around him, but he paid no notice, his mind bent on his mission. Anger had clouded his judgment back at the inn, but it had drained away, leaving him coldly furious at the turn of events. He vaguely wondered if this was how Heero normally felt, but then pushed the unimportant thoughts aside. He had to go on his instincts now, and his instincts told him that Princess Lucretzia was inside the throne room. 

He could clearly hear voices inside, one male, one female, and he was hoping that the royal bastard Henry was also there. Pushing himself back into the shadow, his violet eyes flicked to where Wufei was standing just opposite him, obscured by the shadow of a statue. For a moment, the old Duo Maxwell rose within him, and he barely contained a grin as he realized Wufei was hiding under the impressive cleavage of a very naked water nymph. But the grin never made it to his face, he had death on his mind and that made it hard to concentrate on anything else. 

Giving Wufei a quick signal with his hand, he slid down the hallway towards the small door that captured his attention. It was a servant's entrance to the throne room and unguarded, the perfect chance to sneak inside and see what was going on. For his part, Wufei would stand guard in the hallway to take care of any real servants that just happened to wander that way. 

Reaching for the doorway, he took a breath and slipped inside, his eyes almost blinded by the abundance of light compared to the dimness of the hallway. He had emerged slightly to the left of the throne, and was immediately glad that he had, for Henry was seated on it, his attention fixed on the huddled figure in front of him to which he held a sword to. Anger threatened to overwhelm him as he realized it was Princess Lucretzia, tears in her eyes but determination in every line of her body. Gritting his teeth, he moved closer to the throne and into her field of vision. 

She recognized him immediately, but she was smart enough to make no physical reaction beside the slight widening of her dark eyes. Still, Henry noticed the change and seemed to think she was breaking down. 

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know, sister?" he taunted, lifting the sword slightly so that she had to lift her head or risk cutting her jaw open. "Want to prolong your life a little longer? Or perhaps you've decided to save what life the _Lightning Prince_ still has?"

Swallowing against the steel at her throat, she answered Henry, but Duo knew the words were for him. "You can't hurt Milliardo. He's safe in the east tower where you've kept him prisoner for almost a week, guarded by a close friend of mine. She will never allow anyone to hurt him."

Henry laughed, but Duo didn't hear his reply. He caught the princess' gaze for a split second and gave her a reassuring wink. It was all he could do for her until they had Milliardo. 

Slipping backwards towards the door, he had almost made it to the hallway when a piercingly sweet voice shook his heart. 

"You wouldn't dare hurt Prince Milliardo! If you did, Relena would never be yours!"

Frozen with pain, he somehow managed to turn his head, his eyes drinking in the sight of Hilde standing next to a pillar. Her hands were tied and she was sporting a huge bruise on one delicate cheekbone, strands of black hair falling into her eyes which she did not brush away. Her whole posture spoke of defiance. She was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

And the realization of it was his downfall, and he knew it. 

Unsheathing the short sword Heero had somehow found for him, he leveled the blade at Henry, the light flashing off bared steel. "Henry!" he shouted, freeing the cold fury he had kept so tightly reined, "Prepare to meet Death!"

* * * * 

Outside the throne room, in the hallway, Wufei Chang cursed the braided writer until he had no more breath left. They had gotten what they wanted, the location of Relena's brother, but Duo had given into his intention to kill Henry, and the whole plan was going to hell. 

For one, terrible, fated moment, he was caught between two conflicting desires. One, to go and help Duo murder the princely bastard, or go and save the one man who _could_ defeat him and not be hung for doing so. In the end, his duty won, and he gave a silent salute to Duo, who would face the prince alone. 

* * * * 

I didn't learn the terrible choices my friends had to make until much later, and for that, I am glad. If I had known what was happening, I would have shattered into a million pieces, but because I was ignorant, I was spared the horror that took place in the Sanq palace. 

Instead, I had my hands full guarding a lady that had suddenly become very important...

When the door of the room exploded inward, I was frozen with shock. Then Relena screamed and I slipped into overtime. Three royal guards came in, weapons drawn, their eyes on their prize. So much that they didn't even notice when I shattered a nearby mirror, took a razor sharp shard of glass and cut the first one's throat. He gurgled and fell, already dead, and I moved to the next. This one was ready for me and he waved to the one behind him to get Relena. 

There was no way I was going to let that happen. 

I sliced a gash down the soldiers cheek and ducked as he swung his dagger at my face in anger. I stabbed him in the stomach, the worst wound I could possible inflict, and he fell, his body in spasms. It would take him a long time to bleed to death. 

The last one had grabbed Relena and I was struck still as he used her for a shield, sneering. 

"Look's like Prince Henry's going to get what he wants after all."

That was _not_ the right thing to say. 

My mirror shard spun through the air and lodged itself with a sickening thud in the man's throat. Bright blood bubbled from the would, and Relena gave a little cry as he fell to the floor. In a second, she launched herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck and I comforted her wearily, the battle fury slipping from me as if it had never been. 

What had I done?

As if she could hear my thoughts, Relena stepped back from me, her sky blue eyes large and tear-filled. "You saved my life." She tore two strips of cloth from her already ruined dress and wrapped one around each of my palms. It was only then that I realized I had cut myself using the shards. 

My musician's hands, the delicate finger muscles cut through. I would probably never play the violin again. 

"Quatre."

I looked up. 

"I'm going to the palace."

I could only nod. I was too numb for anything else.

* * * * 

"You boys sure are working hard," Catherine purred, gliding towards the guards that were guarding the main entrance to the throne room. There was four of them, and Heero had been very specific and that there could be none when they brought Milliardo down from his prison. 

And he _had_ told them to be distracting...

She loosened the ties of her cloak, revealing the smooth skin of her shoulders that were left bare by the indecent lack of clothing she had on. Dorothy had provided the costumes they were both wearing, skimpy things that Catherine remembered had been used in _The Prince and the Prostitute_. By the look of them, or lack of them, she was profoundly glad she had not been in that play. 

Beside her, Dorothy turned smoldering eyes on two of the soldiers, even going so far as to wink at one of them. Catherine arched an eyebrow. Well, this was certainly a side of Dorothy no one had ever seen before. How....interesting...

Catherine looped an arm around a soldier who was looking at her with interest in his eyes. "Surely you would rather work hard with me, than standing here all day." She pouted. "Right?"

Of course, he never got to answer. Heero and Trowa descended from the darkness and everything became a flurry of motion. When it was done, the four guards lay unconscious, and Dorothy and Catherine began dragging their limp bodies away. 

Trowa was giving Catherine a flat look, to which she just smiled secretively. 

"Pretty good actress, aren't I?"

* * * * 

Sally was starting to panic. 

She knew it, even as she analyzed it with a calm disbelief. The guards were pounding at the door and dust shook from the ceiling with the force of their blows. She knew it would not last much longer. 

She risked a glance at Zechs, who had somehow risen to his feet, his hand clenched against the wound in his side. He was pale, almost a white flame with his hair and skin color, but his eyes were blue, and burning with an inner light. 

"They will break it down," she said, amazed that her voice came out so cool. Zechs nodded without speaking. She nodded in return and drew out her daggers, two perfectly honed blades that she knew would be covered in blood before the night was over. She did not regret the necessity of using them though. She had promised to protect Noin's prince, and she would, though it would probably cost her her life. 

There were three distinct muffled thuds outside the door before all the pounding stopped and the air became eerily silent. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she pondered this new development. What was going on out there?

She had no time to wonder further, for the door suddenly exploded inward, shattering with a single blow. Without hesitation, she leapt forward, daggers bared, when a hand came out of the falling dusk and stopped her in mid-stride. She found herself suddenly eye to eye with a Chinese man, his obsidian eyes boring into hers, and she thought, for a moment, she saw a flicker of amusement in them before it was gone. She struggled against his grip, which only caused him to hang on harder. 

The man's gaze shifted to Milliardo. 

"You are the Sanq prince?"

Zechs nodded regally. The man looked back at her. 

"Then you must be Noin's friend."

She nodded, speechless, and he released her. 

"There is trouble," he said shortly. "I'm a friend of Relena's and I'm to get you out of here as quickly as possible." He motioned towards Zechs. "Help him," he said to her. 

A little miffed at being ordered, she glared at him but went to Zech's side, supporting his weight with her shoulder. The prince had other ideas though. 

"Where is my sister? Is she safe? Is Noin with her?"

The strange man gave him a quelling look. "Your sister is safe, but your woman is buying your freedom with words. If you don't wish her to make her sacrifice meaningless, you will stop asking questions and leave this place now. " 

Zechs paled, but whether with fear of fury, she could not tell. Sally felt him tense beside her. "I will not run," he said quietly, a hint of danger in his voice. 

For a brief moment, she thought the Chinese would drag Zechs bodily out of the castle, but then he nodded once. "Fine." He disappeared out the door, and Sally exchanged looks with Zechs. When they did not follow right away, the man stuck his head back in the room.   


"Hurry it up, woman. If the Prince wants to fight then we must get him to the battle."

He disappeared again and Sally growled under her breath. Where did Relena meet these people?

Helping Zechs, they quickly left his prison behind, following a dark shape towards what Sally hoped would be the end of this. 

tbc...

* * * * 

Well, this is the first non-cliffhanger in awhile, aren't you guys proud of me? tee hee. Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm just trying to wrap up some ends before the big finale. I think maybe one more chapter and then the two endings, one tragedy (my original intention), one fluff. 

If any of you are interested in seeing what I'm working, or will be working one, check out my bio page. I'll try to keep in updated on what's going on. Also, if you would like to be notified when I update, leave your email address and I'll put you on the list. 

Hope you liked this one!! *huggles* 

please review...here's a cookie!


	10. Strike

"No," Noin breathed, but it was too late. Duo stood rigidly, his short blade levelled at Henry, his violet eyes cold. For his part, Henry glanced, astonished, at the man who had appeared from the shadows, and his sword wavered under Noin's throat. 

  
  


"Who the hell are you?" he growled, then his face cleared and he answered his own question. "You're from Rosedawn. I recognize you." He smiled, and his expression was terrible. "You dare bare steel in my presence, peasant?" Duo didn't even flinch. He seemed to be beyond fear, and Noin suddenly wondered what had happened to make the jovial writer lose control. Still, she didn't know if she could forgive him for revealing himself. She wanted to scream at him. How 

could he do this? Zechs would be killed if he didn't release him. What was Duo thinking?

  
  


"Well, I must ask the ladies to forgive me," Duo said, regaining a little deadly humour. "But I see no one else worthy of respect here. I point my sword at a lowly worm, not a prince." 

  
  


Henry ground his teeth together and touched his sword to Noin's vulnerable throat again as Duo took a step forward. "One more step and I'll cut her throat." Something flickered in Duo's eyes, a warning.

  
  


"You would do that? Kill your own sister?"

  
  


Henry shifted on the throne, tilting his head, his gaze flickering over Noin. "She's a traitor, conspiring behind my back with a prisoner of war. Death is her fate, whether by my hand or the headsman." 

  
  


"I think that is a weak excuse to become a kin slayer."

  
  


"I don't much care what you think."

  
  


Duo moved slightly, his actions oddly graceful, and it was then Noin realized he was excited. He wanted Henry angry and off balance. He wanted to kill him. And she knew she couldn't let that happen. 

  
  


If Duo killed Henry, he would become an outlaw, a wanted man. He would never be able to show his face in public again, let alone the theater. It would be the end of his life, and she would bear the guilt. For Henry was her brother, they were blood, it would be her fault if she let Duo become a murderer. 

  
  


"Come on, Henry," Duo taunted in a whisper, "You know you want to fight me. You are a warrior prince and this measly kingdom has been a problem from the start. You thought by wounding the prince and seducing the princess you could finally get your hands on it, but your plans are ruined now, aren't they? You'll return to your own country a failure unless you can win here." He made a beckoning gesture. "Come and fight me, princeling. Let's see if you can beat a peasant." This last reached Henry's arrogant nobility and he stiffened, causing Noin to 

gasp as the sword nicked her skin. Beside the pillar, Hilde trembled, her large dark eyes filled with tears. 

  
  


"No," she whispered. Duo ignored her, his will bent on Henry. 

  
  


"Come," he said, "or are you afraid?"

  
  


Henry rose in a heartbeat and Noin breathed in as he took his sword with him. He strode to the middle of the room, his boot heels thundering against the tiles. He turned swiftly to Duo and settled into a defensive crouch, his sword flashing with light. 

  
  


"Are you ready now?" Duo asked, bored. Henry grew red. "Then come and dance with me."

  
  


They moved together violently, their first meeting a clash of swords and wills. It was clear from the beginning that Duo was at a disadvantage. Henry's sword had a longer reach and Duo had to use every ounce of agility to get out of the way of his slicing blade. Using up his energy like that meant he would not last long against Henry's superior strength. 

  
  


Gathering her own will, Noin lurched to her feet and went directly to the Count, taking a hidden dagger out of her cloak and cutting the bindings that held him. "Hurry," she said, "Order your troops to march on Henry's on the border. With their leader here, they will be easy to crush." The Count looked at her vaguely. "Do it," she hissed, "Or you will never be rid of him. And send soldiers to secure this place." She turned away from him, trying to ignore the sword 

fighting as she crossed to Hilde, cutting her free as well. The handmaiden was shaking, and her eyes were glued on Duo. 

  
  


"Hilde--," she began, but cut off at Duo's suddenly cry of pain, which was echoed by Hilde's. Noin spun around to see Henry's blade bite deeply into Duo's stomach, red blood pooling on the slick tiles as he fell backwards, his short sword spinning across the room. The blood rushed from her face as Hilde ran to Duo's side, careless of the sword Henry still levelled at the fallen man. The tiny handmaiden cradled Duo's head in her lap, her fingers fluttering over his face. 

  
  


"Duo, Duo…" she cried, repeating his name like a chant. The writer's eyes were pain-filled as he raised them to hers, a hard grin spreading over his face. "God, you're beautiful," he said, and closed his eyes. Hilde screamed and Noin jerked. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't…

  
  


"Your Highness."

  
  


Noin looked up, slightly dazed. What else could possible happen? Her eyes focussed on the two figures that entered the throne room. One tall and straight, the other bruised and bloodied. "I've caught him, my lord," the tall one said. He kicked the figure at his feet. "He was coming here and I thought I'd help him out." Henry laughed aloud and Noin looked down at the pitiful figure at Odin's feet It was Heero.

* * * * 

Choose your ending:

Ending #1: (angst) the original ending that I conceived when I started this 

story. 

Ending #2: (sap) a little less bloody, and not a tragedy. 


	11. Ending #1

"Oh God," Noin gasped, her mind reeling. Heero lay crumbled on the smooth tiles of the throne room, and it was obvious Odin had taken out his anger on the actor before bringing him before his prince. Noin's hand fluttered over her mouth in utter pain as Heero struggled to his feet, favouring his left leg as if it was fractured. Still, he glared at Henry, his dark blue eyes full of their normal power. He made it seem as if he had simply let Odin capture him and that he was in complete control. Only Heero could do something like that. 

  
  


"So," Henry said quietly, laughter gone. "You are the man Relena loves."

  
  


Heero only looked at him, full of silence. Henry gritted his teeth and there was only the sound of Hilde's sobs. Heero turned his gaze to the handmaiden, and Noin saw his face whiten. Duo remained motionless. 

  
  


Events were out of control. Heero suddenly lunged at Henry, causing them both to tumble to the floor. Noin cried out, knowing Heero was weaponless. Using speed borne of adrenaline, she raced across the floor and took up Duo's fallen sword. Heero landed flat on his back, hand outstretched towards her as if he had foreseen her every move. She slid the sword to him, and it gave off a silvery note as it skimmed across the floor and fit perfectly into Heero's hand. He raised it immediately to parry Henry's killing blow and somehow got to his feet, his left leg wavering under his weight but he held it. Then prince and actor started the dangerous dance that would lead to one of their deaths. Noin exhaled heavily as she watched them, both having the warrior's grace as they battled. But Heero was bleeding, and it a movement of total stupid fate, he slipped on his own blood and went down, Henry's blade immediately at his throat. 

  
  


"NO!!!!!"

  
  


Noin started and looked around for the source of the shout. 

  
  


Henry lifted his blade and let it fall, a victorious smile on his face. 

  
  


A golden blur raced between Heero and impending death. 

  
  


An odd thud echoed across the chamber and the sound of blood hitting the tiles. 

  
  


For a moment, Noin thought she was in a nightmare. It could not be happening, it could not. After all she had done, it was not enough. It had saved Relena, as she had so hoped. 

  
  


Henry's sword was buried in the princess's chest and she looked up at him with glorious blue eyes that were filled with nothing put pity. Henry's face was horrified and he pulled the blade out quickly, as if he could somehow reverse what he had done. Relena lurched forward as the steel left her body and bright life blood stained the front of her ruined dress. Behind her, Heero moved, his arms bringing her close to him. 

  
  


"Relena?" His voice was shaky, as if he couldn't quite believe that she was there. He cradled her in his arms, his face as vulnerable as Noin had ever seen it. Her face was pale, her lips bloodless, her eyes dark pools in her white face. She gazed at Heero with such love that Noin felt tears come to her eyes. 

  
  


No…

  
  
  
  


"I had to…come, Heero," she whispered, reaching up a small hand to touch his temple. "I couldn't let…you go…alone."

  
  


"Relena." Her name was the only thing he could say. 

  
  


"It's alright…" she said, trying to smile. Noin felt sobs catch in her throat and for the first time noticed Quatre standing in the doorway, stricken. "I knew…when I first saw you…in the theater. Do you remember?" Her voice was like a child's. 

  
  


He nodded, soundless. 

  
  


"You were…beautiful." She looked past him, eyes wide. "I love you…my Heero." 

  
  


And she was gone. 

  
  


Heero buried his face in her neck, his whole body shaking, mumbling her name and sobbing. Even Henry stood quietly, his gaze on Relena's still face. He had loved her too, in his own twisted way. Odin, who had been watching all of this passively, looked up and met Noin's gaze, and smiled. He actually smiled! Cold fury welled up in her and she clenched her dagger in her hand. Death, it was all around her, and she could only give in. 

  
  


Heero laid Relena's body gently on the floor, smoothing back her gold hair with tenderness. Those same fingers picked up his short sword and levelled it at Henry. He stood, his leg still shaky, his dark eyes bloodshot and his voice harsh with silent sobs. 

  
  


"You killed her," he said, and Henry visibly flinched. "You killed her," he repeated, with a sob, "The only bit of light in this wretched kingdom and you murdered it. And now, you will die for it." He plunged his sword forward and under Henry's guard straight into his thigh. The prince gasped as blood ran down Heero's blade and he stepped backwards as Heero pulled the blade out again. Odin's blade in his back came as a total surprise and the shock of it registered on Heero's face. Noin screamed with all the pain and fury left in her and threw her dagger, watching as the point buried itself in Odin's throat, the hilt vibrating with the force of her throw. The Captain of the Guard crumbled, but so did Heero, Odin's sword in his back. 

  
  


Noin surged forward, almost tripping over the folds of her dress, but it was too late. She dropped to her knees beside Heero and saw the light fading from his eyes even as she watched. He stretched out his hand towards Relena's and she took it and pressed his fingers into Relena's cold palm. There was a smile on his face when he died. 

  
  


She turned her tear-stained face to her brother, wondering how he could still be standing when Relena and Heero were dead. "Why?" she whispered, "Why?" The world no longer made sense to her. 

  
  


"Noin."

  
  


The blessedly familiar voice broke her out of her daze and she turned bottomless eyes to Zechs who stood in the door way. He was standing on his own, one arm tucked against the healing wound in his side, the other holding an ornate long sword. His ice blue eyes were soft as he looked at her, meeting her grief with his own, and she saw the tears in his lashes. She did not see the two figures next to him, for his beauty blinded her to anything else. She made a helpless gesture with her fingers, unable to say anything, and he turned his gaze to Henry. 

  
  


As if his movement had released her, Sally flew across the room to Noin, her able fingers searching Relena's throat for a pulse, before turning to Heero. Shaking her head, she touched Noin's shoulder before hurrying to Hilde's side and analysing Duo. Noin ignored her, having eyes only for her prince. 

  
  


"Zechs," she begged, "please."

  
  


He nodded and walked forward slowly, concentrating on every step. Quatre reached out a hand to help him as he passed, but Zechs shook his head slightly and Quatre's bandaged hand dropped. He had to do this on his own. 

  
  


"Ah, the Prince of Lightning," Henry said, one hand pressed against his thigh wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Zechs stopped a few feet away from the wounded prince, just out of sword reach. "Come to kill me?"

  
  


"Yes," Zechs said quietly, grief raw his voice. His sister was dead and he had not even been able to say goodbye. 

  
  


Henry sneered, "You would kill the brother of the woman you love without regret?"

  
  


"She is with me in everything, even in this." 

  
  


Henry's face convulsed and he looked towards Noin. "You would have me dead, dear sister?"

  
  


"As you would have me, brother."

  
  


Henry drew the dagger from his boot and threw it at her in one swift motion. She saw Zechs lift his sword and run her brother through, grunting with the effort it cost him. The blade was rushing towards her and she could see the point so clearly, so deadly in its silence. 

  
  


It stopped a foot from her heart. 

  
  


Quatre breathed out and let the dagger fall to the ground, the sound of it clinking against the floor loud in the quiet air. She looked up into his sea-green eyes and gave her thanks with a look. He nodded. 

  
  


"It's over," he said, and walked out. 

  
  


"Noin?" Zech's worried question brought her back and she looked to him, suddenly crumbling under his concerned gaze. 

  
  


"Zechs," she said, and burst into tears. He came to her as quickly as he could and pulled her away from Heero and Relena, wrapping her securely in his arms. She leaned against him as she wept, supporting him even as he supported her. 

  
  


"I tried," she sobbed, "I tried."

  
  


"I know," he answered, and his eyes closed in pain, white blonde locks of hair falling around her like a shield. She felt him hesitate. "I think…I think it was meant to be this way. Together in death as they could not be in life."

  
  


They stayed locked together, drawing strength from each other and it was only Sally's voice that broke them apart. 

  
  


"He's still alive," she said to Hilde, her fingers holding the wound in Duo's stomach closed. "Barely, but still alive." Wufei, whom Noin had not seen enter, came to Sally's side and lifted Duo in his arms. 

  
  


"The battle's over."

  
  


* * * * 

  
  


Epilogue

  
  
  
  


And so it was as it has always been. 

  
  


People survive and go on though hardships, gaining strength from the trials they live through. I know this because, though my fingers can no longer touch the violin strings, I can still teach. 

  
  


I know this because of what I have seen, and what I still dream about. 

  
  


We buried them together by the theater, a place they both loved, though not more than they loved each other. Every year we lay roses on their headstone and clear away the dust off their names as if reawakening some lost story that always lays on the edge of our minds, awaiting the time to be heard again. They are together as they were meant to be and we must be content with that. They would have wished it. 

  
  


Zechs and Noin married and became King and Queen of a vast empire, for the Count had sent his men against Henry's on the border, and when the invading army learned their prince was dead, they surrendered to a man, swearing fealty to their new king and queen. The two lands were joined and war ended with such a small thing as a vow of love. 

  
  


Duo did survive that horrible day at the Sanq palace, thanks to Sally's swift surgery and quicker thinking. He carried a large scar over his stomach but Hilde only proclaimed that it was a mark of his courage and a reminder of what had happened that day. Like the scars on my palms, I suppose, cut deeper when I killed two more guards to get Relena into the palace. 

  
  


Wufei stayed with Sally, finding in her, the calm he needed. Their relationship was tenuous at times, but I could see that it would last forever. They were perfect opposites.

  
  


Trowa, Catherine, and Dorothy were the only ones who escaped the palace with their minds intact. Trowa had taken the girls out as soon as they had performed their jobs, wanting to keep them safe. They went back to the theater and it was there that I told them what happened. 

  
  


You know, the one image that I can't get out of my head is the one when Heero reached for Relena's hand as he died, and Noin placing them together, the one thing that she had been able to do for them. I see it in my dreams at night and even in my waking thoughts. The only thing that has stayed with me as much is the memory of Duo, standing up on the stage as the curtain closed, his hair flung over his shoulder. 

  
  


"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a tale of true love, both in life and death. I hope you keep with you always, their memories, and the songs that brought them to each other. Thank you, and never doubt the power of love, for it is greater even than the God of Death. Good night."

  
  


Flowers fall from the ceiling and the audience gets to its feet, clapping happily, some with tears in their eyes, but happy still. 

  
  


For it was only a beautiful story.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


THE END. 

  
  
  
  



	12. Ending #2

"Oh God," Noin gasped, her mind reeling. Heero lay crumbled on the smooth tiles of the throne room, and it was obvious Odin had taken out his anger on the actor before bringing him before his prince. Noin's hand fluttered over her mouth in utter pain as Heero struggled to his feet, favoring his left leg as if it was fractured. Still, he glared at Henry, his dark blue eyes full of their normal power. He made it seem as if he had simply let Odin capture him and that he was in complete control. Only Heero could do something like that. 

  
  


"So," Henry said quietly, laughter gone. "You are the man Relena loves."

  
  


Heero only looked at him, full of silence. Henry gritted his teeth and there was only the sound of Hilde's sobs. Heero turned his gaze to the handmaiden, and Noin saw his face whiten. Duo remained motionless. 

  
  


Events were out of control. Heero suddenly lunged at Henry, causing them both to tumble to the floor. Noin cried out, knowing Heero was weaponless. Using speed borne of adrenaline, she raced across the floor and took up Duo's fallen sword. Heero landed flat on his back, hand outstretched towards her as if he had foreseen her every move. She slid the sword to him, and it gave off a silvery note as it skimmed across the floor and fit perfectly into Heero's hand. He raised it immediately to parry Henry's killing blow and somehow got to his feet, his left leg wavering under his weight but he held it. Then prince and actor started the dangerous dance that would lead to one of their deaths. Noin exhaled heavily as she watched them, both having the warrior's grace as they battled. But Heero was bleeding, and it a movement of total stupid fate, he slipped on his own blood and went down, Henry's blade immediately at his throat. 

  
  


"NO!!!!!"

  
  


Noin started and looked around for the source of the shout. Relena stood in the doorway, Quatre behind her looking very tired. The princess's voice had stopped both men, and they turned their gazes to look at her. 

  
  


"Stop," she whispered, and Henry's sword dropped. 

  
  


But Odin's didn't. 

  
  


It raised to cut Heero down and Noin moved without thinking. The dagger flew from her fingers and buried itself in Odin's throat, raising a gasp from Relena. Odin fell to his knees, dropping his sword to clutch at his throat. Heero grabbed up his fallen sword but Odin was dead as soon as he hit the floor. Henry turned his gaze to Noin, arching an eyebrow. 

  
  


"I didn't know you had it in you," he said. Noin only looked at him. 

  
  


Relena moved towards them, hand outstretched. "Please, enough of this. Let him go, Henry."

  
  


Henry turned to look at her, incredulous. "Let him go? Now why would I want to that, my lady?" He touched the tip of his sword to Heero's chin, ignoring the sword Heero gripped in his hand. "After all, he is worth something to you, I think. Why should I let him go?"

  
  


Relena looked at him calmly. "Because my brother will kill you if you don't."

  
  


Noin saw a flash of fear in her brother's face as Relena stepped aside to reveal Zechs. He was standing slightly in front of Quatre, without support though one hand was tucked against the wound in his side. His other hand was full of steel. 

  
  


He was magnificent and deadly. 

  
  


Noin met his icy eyes and felt relief well up in her. Zechs was here. He would make everything alright. 

  
  


Zechs turned his gaze to Henry and lifted his sword slightly. "Well, Henry, nice to see you again."

  
  


Henry gave him a mock salute with his sword, letting Heero get up and back away from him. Relena immediately went to his side and he pulled her under his arm, the sword still in his hand. 

  
  


"You enjoying your freedom, Prince?" Henry asked, calmly. "Too bad I'm going to have to rip open that wound in your side again."

  
  


Zechs took a step forward, his gaze pure ice. During the long days of his imprisonment, he dreamed of breathing fresh air and feeling the wind on his face. Those dreams had keep him from giving up hope of winning against Henry. Now, it was the time to face the prince once and for all. A battle of royalty and only one of them could win. 

  
  


He glanced at Noin, seeing love in her eyes and knew she would not hate for whatever he decided to do. She was with him in everything, as always. 

  
  


"Come, Henry, I think its time to settle this once and for all, don't you?"

  
  


Henry nodded. "Yes, let's finish it. Then I'll have your kingdom and your sister."

  
  


Heero growled under his breath and Zechs moved forward, crossing swords with Henry. Noin cried out at the first blow, seeing the effort it took him to keep his blade steady. They fought across the tiled floor, giving and taking ground as they measured each other's strength. Henry was breathing hard as the fought, but Zechs was sweating and blood stained the side of his shirt where his wound was starting to pull open. But she could do nothing, simply stand there, hugging herself and watching her love and her brother fight to the death. 

  
  


Abruptly, Henry lunged and disarmed Zechs, sending his sword skimming away from him. Zechs fell to his knees with the blow, tired and wounded, his eyes dark in his face. Noins cried out and Henry laughed. 

  
  


"It appears I win after all," he said, and raised his sword. Zechs raised his right hand outward and Heero threw his sword, the blade spinning in a glittering arc to land perfectly in Zechs' hand. Zechs immediately plunged it into Henry's chest, using the last of his strength to pull it free again. Henry gasped, his sword clattering to the floor, as he fell, dying with a look of utter surprise on his face. 

  
  


Noin let out a half sob, half relieved laugh and ran to Zechs' side to collapse with him onto the floor, being careful of his wound. He smiled wearily and kissed her, their first. 

  
  


"He's still alive."

  
  


Relena and Heero turned to look at Sally who was kneeling at Duo's side, a hand over his stomach wound. They had not seen her come in but were now very grateful for her presence. "He's alive," she repeated, "Barely, but alive."

  
  


Relena looked up at Heero, a sad smile on her face. "It's over, my love."

  
  


He looked down at her. "Yes," he said, holding her close. "It's over."

  
  
  
  


* * * * 

  
  


I've always wondered how we got through those days afterwards. Probably by our stubbornness and bullheadedness. Henry's army had been stopped at the border by the Count's men and the invasion of Sanq had ended quickly. Prince Milliardo took the throne a few days later, with Princess Lucretzia by his side, and Heero and Relena watched on, happily, hand in hand. 

  
  


Sally stayed on as their physician and Wufei with her. A strange and unlikely pair but a good one nonetheless. 

  
  


Duo recovered from his wounds, with Sally's help and a little love from Hilde. Trowa, Catherine, Dorothy, and I went back to the theater. It was the only thing we had ever known and we couldn't give it up. Heero and Relena helped when they could, their voice rising together above an audience, causing them to clap or cry or feel any range of emotions they wanted. Their power was born of love and it was very strong. 

  
  


And that is the end of my story, ladies and gentlemen. Remember always the power of love and the will to give it. It will always win in the end.

  
  


As it has before, and will again.

  
  
  
  


Forever.

  
  
  
  


THE END.


	13. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
Well, it is finished.  
  
I have to give a big thanks to all my faithful reviewers on my update list. You all are just wonderful and I love receiving email with your ideas and hearing the things you liked. You guys kept me writing and so this story is a great part yours. Thank you for your patience and wonderful insights. You are fabulous.   
  
A big hug to Katherine who went through ALL through my stories and reviewed! Your comments made me laugh and I'm glad you liked what you read.   
  
Also, a huge, huge, HUGE thank you to RiverDolphin, without whom I would not have been able to finish this. You have such patience! Especially with my typos which I'm sure the rest of you have witnessed! *wink* Thanks for being such a great friend and beta!!  
  
And to the rest of you silent readers out of there, I hope you enjoyed this story and maybe it inspired you for your own fics.   
  
Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day!  
  
*huggles*  
  
Goldberry  
  
  
  
  
Comments on ASMC: One of my goals was to make Noin a very strong character. I usually don't do too well in writing here, but I felt I did better in this one, than others. I also wanted to show that she was vulnerable, being torn between her brother and her love. I didn't want it to be an easy place for her, and I think I managed! :)  
  
I have to say that my best ending was #1. It was what I had in mind from the beginning and I think it completed the whole story nicely.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you have read my story "Mend These Broken Wings" please read the Casting Call in the next chapter. 


	14. Casting Call

Casting Call for "Remnants of a Galaxy"  
  
What, you say? You thought I would never write this story? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
Well you were wrong! It will one day be written and so I am asking for your help.   
In the this sequel to MTBW, I'm going to need many A'rateken characters (if you haven't read MTBW, you will have no idea what I'm talking about) and so I'm going to leave it up to you. If you want, think up your own original character and I will use them in the story. This saves me from having to make up extra people when I could be working on the story. Here's the rules:  
  
1. Must have original names, stay away from Bob and Pete, please. *grin*  
Examples: Ritara, Kagetsu, Takuya, Gharial, etc. You can't use these obviously but think along those lines. Japanese names are fine.   
2. Physical characteristics have to be taken from those below:  
  
A. Eyes: blue, green, or both.  
B. Hair: any shade of blue, green, and maybe purple. J  
C. Clothes: whatever you wish.  
D. Personality: up to you  
  
Feel free to give your characters scars, weird traits, and odd mannerisms! Please note though, that some things may be changed to fit into the storyline.   
  
3. HAVE FUN! And please send your characters to me at shadowsofthetwilight@yahoo.com   
  
Thanks!  
  
Goldberry 


End file.
